Candy & Icing
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: A bunch of slashy smut one-shots. Catch? Each one of them has to do with a type of food or drink. Delish, no?
1. M&M’s: MizMatt

**Okay, these smutty slashy one-shots have inspired meh to start mah own. Examples of good ones, **_**So You Want A Little Taste Of the Enigma**_**? By **_**NeroAnne**_**, **_**Steamin' Up the Place**_** by **_**TheMizMagnet**_**. Both of which I don't follow up regularly… I try to follow up TheMizMagnet's regulary but I read NeroAnne's in the dead end of the night. XD. I'll review the next chappie! I'm already afraid of getting caught at that time though. *hides***

**But Sam doesn't follow the crowd. She likes being different. Here's the difference: Each chapter has to have a type of food/drink. So I need you guys to give meh a pairing and a type of food. It doesn't matter if I've already used it. 'Cause I have a feeling I'm gonna get cake or ice cream a lot. XPP. Two most smutful treats. Yeah, the title just appealed to me. Anyways... let's go on with the fic and bad smut. XD. I got this idea in like…September but now, I finally found it so I'll finish it.**

* * *

Title: Candy & Icing  
Rated: +18 - read mah A/N  
Summary: A bunch of slashy smut one-shots. Catch? Each one of them has to do with a type of food or drink. Delish, no?  
Genre: Romance/General

* * *

Chapter One: M&M's  
_(Mike Mizanin/Matt Hardy)_

* * *

_M&M's._

Mike crushed the hard piece of candy in his mouth, mashing it up until the chocolate was the only thing that could be tasted and the nuts that was inside was swirling around his tongue.

"Michael Mizanin!"

For some reason, Mike had to look upwards to see that Matt was now glaring at him furiously and Mike giggled once more, before popping Matt's favorite color—_blue_—in his mouth, and crushing the candy, licking his lips to make sure that none of the chocolate was around his mouth.

"How many times have I told you not to steal my M&M's?"

"You're on a diet!" Mike objected, pouting before Matt loosened up and sighed. Mike grinned before taking another piece of candy from the yellow pack, eating it as quickly as he could and Matt smirked before pushing Mike up the table that was in the Matt's kitchen.

"I'm not helping you cheat."

"Come on!"

"No."

Matt smirked, 'I'm not eating M&M's. Fine."

"Good, 'Mike responded, reaching out to take another piece of the candy but Matt had tried to rip it off Mike's hands but Mike was resistant and tried to pull back the pack of candy and pieces of candy went underneath his clothing and sprayed itself on the table, sliding into his boxer briefs and Mike found himself blushing as he stood up and felt the candy move to a very uncomfortable place. "Oh damn."

"Told you not to wear your underwear and run around the house."

Mike pouted. "Get the candy out of my ass."

"It slid in your ass?" Matt laughed as Mike lay on the table, his back exposing and Matt leaned down towards Mike's ass, before shaking his head. "I'm not going to ruin my diet."

"Fuck you."

Matt laughed before flicking his tongue into Mike's ass, making Mike groan with a feel of pleasure and a bit of pain from Matt's exploring tongue. Mike wrapped his tongue around the hard candy and rolled it towards his mouth so he was biting and crushing but it tasted even better with Mike's flesh.

Matt smirked for a moment, before he punctured a finger inside of Mike's ass, making him scream in pleasure before he pulled out another piece of candy and ate through it, licking the surroundings before biting through it. Then he leaned down once more, his tongue searching for another piece of M&M's but not succeeded into finding one yet. Was it possible that his tongue was not long enough but he still explored through Mike's ass, feeling the salty interior of his skin. The moisture that was around.

"Hello, Hardy, I'm not a piece of plate. Did you get all of them?"

Matt pulled his tongue out of his Mike's ass and licked his licks, before shaking his head. "I think ones were a little too deep."

"Too deep in my ass?"

"Yeah, 'Matt sniggered, leaning down and pushing two fingers inside of Mike, causing him to groan with impatience and pleasure as Matt's fingers looked for the chocolate that seemed to love being in Mike's ass but the tightness of Mike's entrance, despite Mike's need to sleep with every guy he met, except for Matt.

For some reason, Matt and Mike never hit it off.

It just never crossed their minds. Mike was one of Matt's best friends and Matt was one of Mike's, being together was like breaking it all. It was like a brother and a sister dating, it would be too awkward…they knew too much about each other. Mike knew darker, deeper secrets about Matt. He had known that at same period of his life, Matt had launched onto Jeff, had slept with him in a party but Jeff and Matt broke it off after Jeff found John Morrison. Mike knew that Matt had this tendency to masturbate when he saw lesbian sex tapes. And Mike sometimes—unknown to Matt—had taped him jacking off. It was quite tasteful. Mike also knew that Matt had only bought cotton boxers. Nothing else. Anything else was too uncomfortable for the ravenette.

And Matt knew Mike's secrets. That even if he hated John with every fiber of his being, he still found him to be quite delicious and attractive. Matt knew that Mike had always loved drinking a strong mix of tonic, gin and tequila even if he seemed innocent, sitting down in his bed and sipping his drink as if it was just tea. Matt knew that Mike had stolen Jeff's precious Skittles and stashed them every morning just to get revenge on Jeff for whatever he had done the night before and Mike always found something that he'd done.

Matt let out another groan as Matt dug in three fingers, looking for the chocolate as he forced his fingers even deeper inside, making Mike moan instead of groan and it was loud, loud enough to bounce off the glass windows. Matt smirked as he pulled out another piece of chocolate, biting through it.

"He won't eat the carrots but he'd eat chocolate that was out of my ass."

Matt nodded his head after chuckling and he leaned down Mike's ass, trying to find any more chocolate. "Two more."

"Oh swell."

Matt had his fingers once more inside of Mike's ass without warning, three all at once, making Mike let out a yelp as Matt's fingers looked for the another piece of chocolate. Matt got impatient after a moment, even if he loved the sensation of Mike's tightness around his fingers, suffocating them, throbbing against them. Matt had shoved them as deep as they could go, making Mike jerk up so that Matt's fingers were now holding the two pieces of chocolate and fluid and moisture was covering and coating Matt's fingers as he pulled out the two pieces of chocolate before licking them off and then biting through them, smirking at Mike.

"Anymore?" Mike said, breathless.

"No but now you have to repay me."

"Oh come on…with what?"

Matt had his pants down by then, along with his belt so he was there with his boxers and his shirt was still on as he flipped Mike on his back, smirking at him as he pulled off Mike's designer shirt, leaving pale skin to glow due to the kitchen lights that sparkled around them. Matt had instantly started biting and nibbling onto Mike's neck while Mike's fingers were playing with Matt's tangled hair.

Just as Matt had bit hard on a sensitive spot on Mike's neck, Mike had dug his fingernails into Matt's neck, causing him to moan and Matt decided to cut Mike's moans as he kissed him as hard as he could've and Matt wasn't gentle either, the kiss was rough and Mike kissed with as much roughness as he could've.

Mike's hands had gone to Matt's shirt and he pulled it off his shoulders as quickly as he could've, leaving Matt smirking as he grabbed onto Mike's cock, feeling Mike's muscles tighten, he leaned towards Mike's mouth and kissed him once more, letting go of the hard organ as he let his hand cup one of Mike's firm ass cheeks while he pushed him as hard as he could've against the table.

Matt had hardened his grip around the ass cheek, and pushed him even harder down the table as he continued to kiss him, Mike's cock pressing against Matt's body, suffocating as the heat pressed and the hot skin met. Matt had let his fingers find Mike's familiar hole, pushing through it and now, instead of three, he pushed in an entire four and if one had suffocated Matt, four was now choking his fingers and at that, Mike had screamed. His breathless voice causing Matt to go even harder.

Matt had then pounded inside of Mike, forcing his entire thickness and length inside of Mike, and with that, Mike let out another scream as Matt laughed at him, kissing him, fusing their hungry lips towards each other. Matt just loved the feeling of Mike's feverish skin pressed against his own.

He pounded in him once more, pushing as hard as he could inside of Mike and he pulled himself in and out, as quick as he could've, each thrust let out a loud moan from Mike and a grunt from Matt. He slid out as fast as he could've and pounded inside as fast as he could've and with time, he fastened it, harder and harder.

"Come on, Hardy; is that your _best_ shot?"

With that, Matt's hot breath was on Mike's ear as he pulled himself out and smirked at Mike and for some reason that smirk had made Mike get even hotter as Matt grabbed onto the M&M's bag and threw the leftover candy in his hands before he turned Mike over and shoved them inside of Mike's ass again and with that, he got on top of him and shoved him as hard and as fast as he could've, causing Mike to grab onto the edges of the table, screaming with pleasure.

"Yes! Go on!"

With that, Matt slid in and out, mashing the hard candy inside of Mike's ass before he pulled himself out and slid in as fast as he could've, trying to be hard and he felt his shoulder tense as he felt the now liquid instead of solid chocolate around him, cold, and with Mike's moisture, hot and cold.

Matt smirked once more before pounding in one last time, causing him to spill his own cum inside of Mike.

Mike let out one last moan as the warmth filled his body, the heat that was mixed with a little coldness that still lingered from the frozen pack of M&M's that Matt had just spilled in his ass. He will have to kill him later on for that. Matt pulled himself out, and with that, Mike let out his own release. The fluid spraying and Matt laughed before he shook his head. "Don't move. I need to clean your ass."

"Six months I've been trying to get you to clean up that mess in the bedroom—"

Matt rolled his eyes as he let his fingers dig into Mike's ass, letting the liquid mixed with a few nuts coat his finger and he licked it off. "This is going to take a while."

Mike shook his head as Matt's tongue slowly licked off the contents of Mike's ass, causing Mike to groan. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"No."

"I swear…carrots aren't that bad."

Matt laughed before he continued to lick off Mike's cum and chocolate and nuts mix and when he was sure that Mike was clean, he helped him up. "Damn, my ass is in pain."

"Well, my stomach is in pain but you don't care."

"Jackass."

* * *

**That was weird…**

**But I loved writing it. XD! Also, yes, M&M's iz actually the pairing's name. Never like a pairing that have the same letter beginning. Matt/Miz...the most creative thing & only thing I could think of iz M&M's! XD!  
**

**And hey, I can only write this as weird as possible. If you want a pairing, any slash pairing, I'll try my best to do it. And if you're going to suggest a pairing, please suggest the type of food/drink, too. That helps a ton, you know! X3!**

**X Sam. **


	2. White Chocolate: ReyBatista

**I'm writing this on a diet myself. Mattymuse and me are tired of dieting. We want nice food. X3. You all picked nice food. XD.**

* * *

Title: White Chocolate  
Rated: +18 – I should stop putting ratings XP! It's sorta obvious  
Summary: A party. Jeff. Reckless. Accidents happen…Rey/Batista.  
For: Esha Napoleon.

* * *

"Come on, Rey!"

The party was full of hype.

It was somewhere around the abandoned house so there were no rules to 'rough housage' or whatever the hell Matt called it. No one ever wanted this house because it was 'haunted' for some reason—and since of the rising rates of births this year, they knew that certainly children wouldn't want to be here—so it was one of the perfect place for a party. Besides, who would notice? No one ever came around.

"Seriously, Jeff…" Rey begged his friend.

"Hey, I do what I want."

Rey rolled his eyes at his friend as Adam bit his neck and Chris had his hands onto Jeff's hips, sliding his hand into Jeff's body. Rey didn't want to know what they'd do privately if they'd do that publically. Just as if that wasn't enough, Randy's arms slipped around Jeff's waist, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Rey turned around as he heard Jeff giggle, still rolling his eyes.

Jeff had pushed them off for a moment before he shook his head at them. "Bad boys. Just wait a minute. I'll be back." Jeff skipped off towards Rey, taking a bowl of melted white chocolate, with bits of the solid still there and licking some off of his finger. Rey sighed as Jeff followed him. "Rey, you gotta live for a minute! I mean, CM fucking Punk doesn't even drink and he's now being fucked by Mark."

"No thanks, 'Rey said, drinking a fresh glass of beer, it was his first and Jeff was counting since he didn't want to take his friend home drunk, 'besides, you go back to Adam, Chris and Randy…damn, I don't think there are any rooms for you to fuck them in though."

Jeff giggled. "Who said I needed rooms?"

"You're not let them all fuck you here are you?"

Jeff shook his head, 'Randy's car. It's enough to fit us all and besides—"

"Don't say anything, Jeffro." Rey said, not wanting to know anymore details about the sex before Jeff rolled his eyes and made a movement to slip back by he'd slipped on a wire and fell backwards, the plastic bowl of white chocolate landing onto Rey, smearing him with a lot of thick white chocolate. "JEFFERY NERO HARDY!"

With that, Jeff got onto his feet and giggled before running towards Adam, Chris and Randy, who ran outside with him.

Rey huffed once before turning to face Dave who was shaking his head at him. "You know—"

"I don't wanna hear it, Dave." Rey spat out, walking into the room Dave was in, and seeing that it was empty, Rey shut the door and slipped off his shirt, leaving his skin exposed, smothered with too much white chocolate. And Dave was staring now, looking at the smooth, impeccable skin. "What?"

Rey had been so used to taking off his clothing when both of them were together that it seemed almost like the most natural thing to do, like sipping Coke in front of people or eating lunch. It was not after until Rey had seen the look on Dave's face that he remembered that they weren't together and he was making an idiot of himself, with that, Rey was about to leave when Dave's hands slipped around his waist, kissing his earlobe. "Rey…"

Just as Rey was about to shout at him, he realized how nice it felt to be back in his arms again.

Rey let a smile make its way to his face as Dave had pulled Rey towards a bed, pulling off stained with too much white chocolate because of Jeff pants. Still, so much was covering him and for a while, Rey didn't care as Dave was about to pull of his boxers but Rey shook his head, 'you're not doing that! It's unfair! I wanna take off some of your clothes."

Dave nodded his head as he let the younger man jump on top of him, Dave's hands around Rey's ass as Rey's hands reached to unbutton his shirt, letting it slide off his shirts quickly so that skin met skin. Rough skin met smoother and Rey smirked before his hands went to try and unzip his pants and Dave held onto him as he stumbled backwards. Rey's hand was already touching Dave's cock, and the pants slowly fell. With that, Dave cocked an eyebrow, 'enough for you?"

"Yes," Rey said, as Dave pulled him back on the bed, tearing off his boxers and throwing his pants. "Wait. Wait."

"What?"

"I am not having sex drenched in white chocolate. That's so feminine."

"Shut up," Dave said, making Rey giggle as he licked the liquid off Rey's neck, the active tongue tasted salty skin mixed with sweet chocolate. Dave's tongue rolled down actively towards his chest, making Rey giggle as he put his hands onto Dave's shoulders, letting Dave lick him off like a treat.

Dave leaned down towards Rey's dick, smirking before he licked around it, making Rey moan as he sat up, his hands onto Dave's shoulders, as Dave teased and licked before taking a bite, making Rey moan even more.

Dave had his hands work double time, both of them sliding underneath Rey's ass and cupping both cheeks as he continued to lick and suck and Rey's arms continued to be on Dave's head, pushing him foreword so the scent of Rey's unique yet sophisticated scent and white chocolate was suffocating his nose. Dave let two fingers from each hand slip into Rey's ass, causing him to almost slap Dave as he moaned with satisfaction.

Dave grinned as he stood up, Rey's hands were now traveling down his neck, onto his hips as Dave laid onto Rey's body, getting into position before pounding into him, knowing exactly where to do so and where Rey liked the most. "I hate you, 'Rey said, earning a laugh from Dave.

"'Cause I'm the only one that can make you feel like this."

"That too."

Dave grinned as he pulled himself out of Rey, slipping in slowly, making sure that his cock was comfortable before slipping out. "What in hell's name are you doing? You're not checking my ass for size! Faster, Dave."

"Maybe later."

"I hate you."

"You said that already." Dave reminded him, smirking, 'besides—"

"Shut up and just fuck me."

Dave nodded his head, 'okay, darling." He slipped in hard, but not too hard, and slipped out fast, loving the feel of the friction. "Damn you, Rey, you feel…"

"I know how I feel like. Do you have to tell me every time we fuck?"

"Yes, 'cause it annoys the hell out of you."

Dave slipped in and out; fastening his face, both of their breaths on each other's fast as Rey stared at Dave's face, before slapping him, causing him to rock himself even deeper inside of Rey.

"What I do?"

"Being a wiseass."

"Can't change who I am."

"Why are you in such a happy mood?"

"I dunno…" Dave said, seriously. "Come on, what is this? Dr. Phil?"

"Just fuck me and get this over with." And with that, Dave started his pacing again, slow and steady before going rougher and harder with every second, until Rey was left breathless once more and until Rey had came himself. The fluid and the scent made Dave want to come himself.

"I'm—"

"I know. I know. Just finish this off."

With that, Dave pounded in the slippery hole a few more times before coming, letting the hot fluid drench them. Dave forced himself off, the sticky liquid almost bonding them together as Rey smiled before standing upwards.

"Hey, at least you made my time at this party good."

Dave gave his friend one last final hug. "Last time I let some storyline get in the way."

"Better be."

Dave let out one more laugh as he kissed his now lover's forehead. "Come on. I got Desperate Housewives, Season 6."

"You still watch Desperate Housewives?"

"I bought it for you. So shut up."

"Yeah, just like you bought the last 6 seasons…" Rey rolled his eyes, walking alongside his lover to his car. The night air was fresh and he could hear Jeff's giggling from here. '_What's causing him to—? On second thought, I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know.'_ Rey stepped into the car with Dave, ready to spend the weekend in his arms again.

* * *

Jeff, naked and staring out of the window, smirked to himself. "And they still haven't figured out that I really didn't 'accidentally' trip."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius. Now, come here."

'_Last time I'm having sex with these three…'_

"JEFFERY NERO HARDY!"

'_Oh crap. Matt.'_

"There is no one inside the car…"

* * *

**XP. Insanity. I like! Hope she does too. X3.**

**Next one shall be…**

**Title: Vanilla Pudding  
Rated: +18 – last time I'm putting the rating, I'm just used to it  
Summary: "I thought you were kidding, Jeffro." "I don't kid." Jeff said with a quick wink. Ted/Jeff.  
For: not obvious? X3! NEROANNE! X3!**

**X Sam.**


	3. Vanilla Pudding: JeffTed

**I have nothing to say. That's odd, no? I usually have something stupid to say… do I have something to say, Mattymuse? **_**Matt: …colors? **_**That too. **

* * *

Title: Vanilla Pudding  
Rated: +18 – last time I'm putting the rating, I'm just used to it  
Summary: "I thought you were kidding, Jeffro." "I don't kid." Jeff said with a quick wink. Ted/Jeff.  
For: not obvious? X3! NEROANNE! X3!

* * *

"I thought you were kidding, Jeffro."

"I don't kid." Jeff said with a quick wink. He sank down his bath liquid, smirking as his body dipped with the coldness of it all. Ted laughed as he sat down against the edge of Jeff's tub, watching as Jeff's fingers ran across the thick sweet.

"You actually filled the tub with vanilla pudding."

"Yes, yes, I did."

Ted reached it to taste it but Jeff slapped his hand away, staring at him. Ted rolled his eye as he stood up, running his hand through blonde hair. "Mine! It's mine! Get your own!"

Ted laughed at Jeff. At times, he was so cute but still, at times, he could be so annoying that he'd drive him to the bone. In the end, Jeff was some sort of jewel, he'd never do anything to hurt him and he'd always wear him with pride. _'Okay, that sounded weird…'_ Ted said, shaking his head as he touched Jeff's face, leaning down to kiss him. Ted smirked, 'but this is mine."

"Uh uh. Not until the wedding."

Ted rolled his eyes, 'come on. The wedding isn't until three months."

Jeff smirked, pulling his hand out, pointing onto the pure emerald ring, and shook his head at him with a smirk on his face as Jeff ran his hand through his hair, the cold liquid being in Jeff's hair as Ted shook his head before he kissed Jeff's mouth, giving him one of the best kisses he could've.

"Come on."

"You're not touching my pudding. Go get your own."

Ted smirked as he leaned down to nibble onto Jeff's ears, feeling the cartilage of his earlobe and Ted knew how insane that made Jeff. Jeff absolutely adored it when Ted nibbled onto his earlobes. It was his weakness and now, as Ted leaned even more forward to bite the cartilage even harder, Jeff let out a moan of satisfaction as Jeff's hands moved towards Ted's shirt.

"Yes," Ted said, finally feeling the joy feeling him but Jeff's hands froze. "No, no…Jeffy…"

Jeff shook his head. "Not until the wedding."

"Jeff, 'Ted was almost begging him. "I want to fuck you. Come on. Let me. I want to fuck you so bad that you won't be able to sit down without remembering me. I want my dick in your perfect, tight virgin little hole…I want to feel you in me, Jeffy. I want you so damn bad."

Jeff looked at him for a moment. "Well…Ted…"

Ted let a smile settle on his face.

"I won't do it."

"Come on! You are so hard to please!"

"Like you said, Teddy, virgin, 'Jeff said, sinking deeper into the cold pudding, letting it coat onto his entire body as Jeff saw Ted unbutton his shirt. "You do that but I'm reporting it as rape."

"I'm not gonna fuck you," Ted promised, letting the buttoned silk fall down so that Ted's toned chest was exposed. Ted let his finger twist on one of his nipples before he bit down at his lower lip and Jeff tried to look away but his eyes were glued as Ted started to zip down his pants, _very, very, very slowly _just because he knew that it would drive Jeff insane. Ted stopped midway and Jeff could feel his skin get hotter by the second at Ted's stripping. Ted just quickly unzipped the rest, making Jeff's heart warm with a jolt. Jeff's eyes completely glued as Ted let the jeans pool so that he was standing in his boxers, red and gold. Ted had grabbed onto his dick and even through the material of his jeans, Jeff could feel another jolt.

"Teddy…that's unfair…"

"I'm not doing anything to you. I'm only pleasuring myself." Ted said, winking at him as he slid off his boxers so he was completely and utterly naked, nothing there at all and Ted let his smirk widen as he grabbed his erect cock, and Jeff's eyes were onto Ted's cock now, almost daring himself to memorize every vein around the thick and huge cock. Ted smirked as he stroked his cock and that made Jeff just got insane. It almost made him want to bite it.

"I give up."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Ted threw himself into the cold vanilla pudding, sinking inside so that his body seemed to disappear.

"Teddy?"

Jeff felt a hand onto his cock and that was so unexpected that his body got into another jolt, his heart racing as Ted poked his head out of the pool, now covered by the white liquid, smirking at Jeff as he licked the pudding off his face. Ted's hands were now onto Jeff's shoulders as he shoved him inside of the tub with him, the coldness meeting their hot skin as Jeff reached to breathe and Ted did as well, both of their bodies rubbing against each other, cold and hot at the same time.

"Fuck." Ted mumbled. "So do you want me, Jeff?"

"No." Jeff joked.

Ted rolled his eyes as he leaned down to lick Jeff's face, letting his tongue taste the deliciousness of Jeff's face, the pudding that was mixed with Jeff's flesh. It was a unique taste and Ted adored it. He was absolutely astounded at the sweetness of the flesh and pudding mixed together, the soothing taste remained into Ted's mouth as Jeff leaned down to lick some off of Ted's neck.

Ted's cock had been pressing against Jeff's stomach, making Jeff's own cock erect even in the coldness and that had caused Jeff's dick to poke against Ted's thigh. The nakedness of their bodies together…Ted had no word for it, being free and alive like this, not a care in the world.

Ted's lips went towards Jeff's neck, licking him once again, feeling the sweet taste of his lotion that was now mixed with the thick vanilla liquid and Ted felt Jeff's hand grab onto his cock as Ted grinned. "How do I fuck you?"

"I could start by turning around," and with that, Jeff did turn around, his hand onto the edge of the tub as Ted rammed him, hitting Jeff's back, and with that, Jeff giggled. "That's not it, Ted. You hit my back."

Ted sighed once more before ramming again, actually finding Jeff's ass this time and the stickiness of the vanilla pudding that was around them made Jeff feel on cloud nine as the cold entered the wet and hot. Ted pulled out, now sure of where Jeff's ass was before pushing him as hard as he could inside of him, making Jeff moan.

"Baby…"

Ted grinned at Jeff's voice, the seduction in his voice, as Ted rammed him once more, this time his cock was even more coated with the vanilla pudding that was around so the coldness was even more and Jeff shuddered with pleasure at that. Ted's hand went to find Jeff's dick and he squeezed it, now utterly sure he won't mess up the position, he rammed against Jeff once more, making him moan loudly. "Baby, I love the way you fucking feel, so wet and hot and tight…"

"And that's the spot. Keep hitting it."

With that information on his hand, Ted pulled out and rammed in that same spot, hard and slow, making sure to torture Jeff when he was pulling out and after a few thrusts, his pace fastened, causing Jeff's moans to turn into screams as Ted had rammed one more time before releasing his hot liquid inside of Jeff and Jeff had calmed down from screaming, breathless. Ted's skin had turned red now as he pushed a finger inside of Jeff's ass, and pulled out a finger with cum and vanilla pudding and he shoved it inside of Jeff's mouth, Jeff licking it off as Ted laughed.

"Delish," Jeff giggled.

"You didn't cum."

Jeff shook his head as he stepped out of the tub and Ted followed him, stepping out, but at that moment, Jeff had rammed Ted towards the wall, kissing him passionately. "I wanna cum."

"Fine. Fine."

With that, Jeff turned around once more, riding Ted's cock into his ass, torturing Ted as he bobbed up and down, and in a moment, Ted's fingernails were on Jeff's hips, digging them in. "Those are the most feminine hips I've ever seen."

Jeff giggled as he continued to ride him but fastened his pace, hardened it, enough to feel Ted's dick pushing to his spot, and Jeff moaned as did Ted before Jeff came, spraying it all over the floor. Ted chuckled and kissed Jeff's earlobe. "Don't worry, I won't tell Matt that I deflowered you."

"You have no other choice. Unless you want your dick in place." Jeff giggled.

"I don't even like vanilla pudding, you know."

Jeff then put a finger up his own ass and pulled it out before shoving it in Ted's mouth and Ted licked it off. Jeff giggled again at his form of 'payback'. Ted grinned, 'turn around; I think I have a new favorite dessert."

Ted leaned down and flicked his tongue inside of Jeff's ass, tasting and licking the cum mixed with vanilla, the taste of the sweetness invading his mouth and when he was sure that Jeff was clean, he went to licking it off the rest of his body, the back of his legs to his back and then Jeff turned around, giggling as Ted licked the pudding off of Jeff's legs and thighs, loving the taste and especially loving the fact that he was licking this off of hot skin.

Ted sucked onto Jeff's cock and Jeff moaned as Ted continued to lick the pudding off and then Jeff did the same to Ted, licking off his back and the back of his legs and ass before licking his dick, thighs, legs and his chest and his neck. Jeff was tiring out by the time that he'd gotten to lick the contents out of Ted's face. "If you eat vanilla pudding beyond this day, I swear I'll take you out shopping next time."

Jeff giggled as he licked the rest off of Ted's face and Ted did the same to Jeff, both of them wearing their towels as they walked out of the room. Ted grinned at his fiancée. In his eyes, Ted was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**Haha. That's a wrap! X3.**

**Here's the next one.**

**Title: Strawberry Syrup  
Rated: ... I said that was the last time I was posting the rating. XD. I don't listen to myself. +18  
Summary: It's a snow day and Mike keeps on opening the damn sunroof of John's car and licking strawberry syrup. At night. In a cliff. In Cena's mind, he couldn't resist planting one on his rival. Mizena.  
For: when there'z Mizena, there'z _TheMizMagnet_. X3.**

**X Sam.**


	4. Strawberry Syrup: CenaMiz

**Sorry this took so long. I'm trying not to cheat on mah diet & this fic is making it very hard not to…**

* * *

Title: Strawberry Syrup  
Rated: …I said that was the last time I was posting the rating. XD. I don't listen to myself. +18  
Summary: It's a snow day and Mike keeps on opening the damn sunroof of John's car and licking strawberry syrup. At night. In a cliff. In Cena's mind, he couldn't resist planting one on his rival. Mizena.  
For: when there'z Mizena, there'z _TheMizMagnet_. X3.

* * *

It was a snow day.

For some reason, Mike's ride had ditched him and John Cena was stuck being his chauffeur, his hotel was slightly farther away than Cena's and John didn't know what Mike had in mind but that cocky smirk refused to leave his face and in the middle of traffic, Mike grinned at John. "Hey, I want you to take me to the supermarket so I can buy some strawberry syrup. My ice cream is lifeless without something to top it."

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

With that, Mike's smirk widened as he knelt down towards the floor of the car, his hands making their way to John's Bermuda pants. He allowed his hand to rub against the hard fabric and he knew that he was known in the locker room for being a slut but he didn't care about the rumors and right now, at the feeling of Mike's hand rubbing John oh so provokingly, John didn't care either.

Mike's hand was too close to John's cock, his jeans were tight, and John thighs were itching to rub against each other—Mike knew he had John right where he wanted him and to that, he started playing with John's belt, his teeth biting at the thick fabric and his hands were slowly undoing the belt. _'Man, this kid's talented.'_

When John's belt was on the floor, Mike's teeth went to his zipper, pulling it down so that John's cock was touching Mike's already hot face. John's cock turned even harder as the flesh touched his own and before John can say anything, Mike's tongue licks a thick vein of his cock and John found it hard to focus on the road right then. Mike bit down at the sensitive flesh of his cock, making John groan as he bit down his lip.

Mike giggled as he rolled his tongue around John, tasting the salty flesh, but there was something that was provoking Mike as he bit and suckled onto the flesh, taking in all of John so that his cock is hitting the back of Mike's throat. Feeling John fill his entire mouth and Mike would've killed if he could have all that fill his entire body…soul to soul connections.

Just as John reached his climax, his entire body heating up to Mike's teasing movements, he had come inside of Mike's mouth who drinks the hot liquid as if it was his alcohol and John just shook his head, 'that the best you can do?"

Mike realized that John had stopped by a few trees because he just couldn't take Mike's sexual torturing and to that, Mike just grinned as he unzipped his own pants and allowed John's hard cock to slowly get filled by Mike's ass as Mike rode John, and John was shocked at Mike's tightness despite the rumors that were flying around. "So…?"

"Get off me."

"Not until you say you're buying me strawberry syrup."

Mike slowly rode John, slipping in and out of his cock, John's fingernails roughly digging into Mike's thighs as Mike worked double time, trying to make his breaths land on John's face as he bit through his neck between slipping and out of him, it was almost as if Mike was challenging himself to do both at the same time as Mike's hands slipped underneath John's shirt and found his hard nipples, his fingernails touching them and then John just threw him towards the other seat, completely hot and hard because of the giggling Mike. "Fine. I'm going to go buy it, happy?"

"Very!"

"Bitch."

"And proud of it."

* * *

Now that Mike had finally gotten his strawberry syrup and shut up, John could finally just reach Mike's hotel which also needed a long ride there but now that Mike was silent, John could finally think with his head screwed on straight but seeing Mike lick the strawberry syrup out of his hands, the way he wrapped his mouth around his finger, it was provoking itself…

"You enjoy sexually torturing me?!"

"Pretty much." Mike grinned, looking down at John's cock, 'aw, you're not hard? Well, I can definitely fix that."

Mike opened the sunroof of the car so that the soft snowflakes could fall into the car, melting into the seats and John watched as Mike made his way to the backseat, giggling while John shook his head. "You're an idiot. I'm not doing anything with you."

"Fine."

John tried to pay attention to the road with a few snowflakes touching his skin every few seconds but he couldn't and finally parked towards a cliff, and John grabbed onto the strawberry syrup from Mike's hands and squirted it on his face while Mike looked down at John's pants noticing that he was slightly getting hard and to that, Mike stood up now that he could and unzipped his pants perfectly, his hand grabbing onto his cock and John's mouth watering as Mike grabbed onto the strawberry syrup and squirted it on his hands, his hands stroking himself, as Mike's soft moans filled the air.

"Dammit, bitch."

Mike slipped his shirt off, one hand touching across his nipple and the other one forcing his cock to get harder and to that, John stood up, and threw his own pants down as he grabbed the strawberry syrup and nearly battered himself with it, 'Hey, that's mine!" Mike exclaimed as John squirted the syrup on top of Mike, making him giggle as the cold liquid touched him and then John pounced on top of Mike, John kissing and suckling on every piece of flesh that Mike had.

"Baby…"

"I was just bitch two seconds ago."

"Bitch, baby…"

"Yeah, that's me."

John laughed as his fingers entered inside of Mike's ass, pushing to his hole, feeling Mike's tightness and wetness all at once, his fingers digging as Mike kissed onto John's face, 'you idiot, my body is covered in syrup. You don't need to do that."

John pulled out his fingers as he pounded inside of Mike, causing him to moan loudly, various snowflakes had landed onto their hot skin, adding to the warmth and tension between them as John had forced himself out of Mike's ass, 'damn, this stuff is so sticky."

Mike grinned. "Makes it funner. Now fuck me."

"But it's sticky."

"Fuck. Me."

"Okay, bitch baby."

John just forced himself inside of Mike again, feeling the stickiness yet also loving it, feeling the wetness and the tightness—DAMN! In that moment, he just resided in there as he pulled himself out only to push himself in again, feeling Mike and hearing Mike's moans were a turn on.

"We need water or something on this thing."

"You're not putting water in my ass."

"I put syrup there."

"But not water! Where in hell's name are you gonna get that from? Go to the nearest McDonald's and be all like 'I'm fucking my worst enemy, can I have a bottle of water?' So like you, Cena."

"Bitch."

"Where's the baby in that?"

John rolled his eyes as he pulled himself out only to push himself in a certain angle that spiked Mike's pleasure, sending waves of pleasure all over his body, moans of satisfaction slipping from his lips and John kept on hitting at that angle, slipping in and out as fast as he could've, even if it was terribly slow sometimes but after a while, he had gotten to slipping in and out and with a thrust, Mike had come, spraying all over, but John continued to slip in and out, and Mike didn't complain until he had come inside of Mike, both of them tired and now sweaty and naked.

"This is the longest ride to a hotel I've ever been in."

"Shut up."

"Okay, bitch baby."

They heard a sound of something in the forest.

"Who's there?"

"Little Mizena mice."

Both of them looked at each other. _"SHUT UP, MORRISON!"_

"Okay…but everyone would love to hear about this…the scoop of the century…John Cena fucks Mike Mizanin…with pictures."

_"PICTURES?!"_

Mike looked at John who was just staring.

_"WHAT YOU WAITING FOR, CENA?! RUN HIM OVER!"_

* * *

**Haha! Success! ANOTHER ONE DONE! Take that! X3!**

**Next one:**

**Title: Hot Fudge  
Rated: …  
Summary: Jeff wants Hunter. Shawn takes him out for the most interesting rendezvous in an ice cream shop. And Jeff wants to play.  
For: .**_**NeonNero**_**.**

**X Sam.**


	5. Hot Fudge: ShawnJeff

**Lots of quirkyslutty!Jeff here. XD!**

* * *

Title: Hot Fudge  
Rated: …  
Summary: Jeff wants Hunter. Shawn takes him out for the most interesting rendezvous in an ice cream shop. And Jeff wants to play.  
For: ._NeonNero_.

* * *

"No."

"Come on."

"I don't have to babysit you."

Jeff crossed his arms and he slunk down his seat and soft forest green eyes were staring at the shops in front of him, the belt of shops that he seemed to have memorized over the hours Shawn had spent circling the damn road, and Shawn looked back at him, peering from his shoulder and sighing at his bad luck. Jeff Hardy was Hunter's boyfriend for around a year now and Shawn was stuck babysitting him for the past three months while Hunter had to be there for his cousin who seemed to lose a husband or another tragic story like that that Jeff couldn't really remember.

Jeff, who was used to sleeping with Hunter five times a day, didn't have any sex for three months.

He wanted it so bad right now.

His dick is pressing against the thick fabric of his jeans. Jeff closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see a colorful shop painted in front of his eyes as he shook Shawn's shoulders and pointed towards the colorful ice cream shop, his eyes laughing and bouncing in glee as Shawn took a call.

"Hello?"

"Shawn."

"Hunter! Thank God, your bitch is killing me."

Jeff pouted at Shawn's statement.

"I happen to love that 'bitch'."

"Great. Get him away from me then!"

"I'm on my way over...where are you heading towards?"

Jeff just crossed his arms and grinned before leaning in towards Shawn's ear, 'we're going to an ice cream shop. You know, the one that Matty took Philly to his date?! That one! That one!"

Shawn rolled his eyes as he was about to say that he wasn't but Hunter cut in Shawn's unsaid words. "Get me some chocolate ice cream on the way home. I'll be there in an hour or so."

Shawn nodded a dozen times, grinning himself as he shut the phone, and jumped from his place to go into the shop after closing the car, Jeff followed him, giggling at Shawn's unusual happiness and perkiness towards him and Jeff jumped inside of the shop, realizing that nobody but him and Shawn were there as Shawn sat down on a table. Jeff didn't bother sitting down as he walked over towards to see the selections, a very strict-looking male stood there in his uniform.

"Can I have some vanilla ice cream?"

"Sure you can. How much?"

"Two scoops. For me. And what do you want, Shawn?"

"Strawberry. One scoop."

The male nodded his head as he scooped out both of their orders and Shawn had called Hunter again, Hunter saying that he was only half an hour away from going home and to that, Shawn's grin widened as he started bouncing around from the glee that needed to escape Shawn's body. Jeff giggled. "How happy are you?"

"So happy! Hunter is coming back!"

Jeff's eyes widened as he bounced along with Shawn, Jeff accidentally stepping onto Shawn's foot as Shawn leaned down and somehow, their lips met. Just as Shawn was about to pull away, Jeff's hands were around Shawn's waist and he started kissing and biting through Shawn's lips. Shawn pulled off for a moment, breathless.

"Damn. Now I wonder why Hunter puts up with you."

Jeff turned around to the male, his lips smiling a seductive smile as he told the worker, 'can we go into the back or something?" Jeff leaned down towards the worker, his eyes begging and sad, 'he'd hurt me later on if he doesn't get his dose of sex daily and I can't take another beating. Please."

The male nodded his head, as he allowed Jeff and Shawn to go beyond the counter and into the storage centre, where boxes and boxes were scattering around and Jeff looked at the clock for a moment. "What in hell's name are you doing?"

Jeff grinned. "Just wait."

When the clock had struck eight, Jeff stepped out, knowing that the male had locked them in the store, writing them a note to get out from the window, and Jeff turned around to see Shawn. "Now, we can play."

"Oh great, 'Shawn rolled his eyes. "I have a perverted little bitch near me."

Jeff nodded, sitting on top of the counter and taking his two scoops of ice cream, starting to suck on it while Shawn just watched, the effectiveness of that move suddenly sinking in as Jeff let out a soft moan and to that, Shawn had tackled Jeff, the scoops of vanilla had fell onto his body and Shawn had topped him, taking a bottle of hot fudge and squeezing it in his hands before letting his hands roam all over Jeff's body. "I like my ice cream with a topping, sorry." Shawn grinned.

"And who's the perverted one now?" Jeff raised an eyebrow, his body moving into ways that made Shawn's mind just lose it for that moment as Shawn's hands ripped every piece of clothing that Jeff had on, Jeff giggling at the touch of the cold hand against his heated body while Jeff's lips trailed along Shawn's neck, trying himself to take off anything that Shawn had on and soon enough, both of them were naked and Shawn took a bottle of hot fudge, coating Jeff in it.

"Not fair." Jeff pouted.

"What now?" Shawn asked as Jeff took another bottle of hot fudge, allowing it to touch at Shawn's skin, the hot liquid slowly regulating to Shawn's normal body temperature as Shawn shook his head, before leaning down to take the bottle from Jeff, hearing giggles as Shawn's lips went to kiss at Jeff's neck and shoulders, hearing soft moans from the younger male.

"Payback for being a bitch to me these months, 'Shawn said, as Jeff's hands went around Shawn's cock, Jeff's finger digging into the slit while Shawn's fingernails dug into Jeff's back as Shawn groaned and continued to kiss Jeff's body, showering him with soft butterfly kisses while Jeff shook his head, lifting Shawn's face. "I want you in me. Right now."

"But-"

"Now." Jeff's voice was demanding. "I can't wait."

"Bitch, 'Shawn said, before slipping hard into Jeff's enterance, causing Jeff to explode with his loud moan, Shawn tried to slip out as he gripped around Jeff's waist as hard as ever, suffocating him. "I'm stuck."

"Oh great." Jeff sarcastically said.

"No, seriously. I'm stuck."

"Then pull yourself out."

"But that would hurt you."

"I like it rough." Jeff simply said, making Shawn shiver with pleasure as he forced himself to slip out, his cock hitting at more than one angle at once just by slipping out of Jeff and to that, Shawn slipped in one more, hard and rough, positioning himself at the right angle and from the look of satisfaction that was on Jeff's face, Shawn knew that he'd done Jeff just good as he forcefully pulled out of Jeff, hitting him once more to have released his load inside of him.

"Oh great. It's even _stickier_ now."

Shawn tried to push out of Jeff's hole but it was proven to be hard and at that, Shawn grabbed onto Jeff's hair and tried his hardest to pull out, almost ripping off Jeff's hair in the process but he really didn't care much for Jeff's safety as much as he cared for getting out of him.

He fell backwards, Jeff giggled as he looked down at Shawn. "Oh great. How we gonna clean ourselves up?"

"There's a lake nearby."

"Oh great. Skinny dipping."

Jeff pulled on his clothes, still sticky and Shawn did the same, both of them headed to the car as Jeff gave directions to the lake, happy that nobody was there, Jeff took off his clothes in a second and stepped in, Shawn slowly following him. In moments, Shawn's hands were roaming around Jeff's ass. "Shawn!"

"Checking if it's still sticky."

"Yeah, right. My ass is just irresistible!"

"Cocky bitch." Shawn rolled his eyes.

Both of them cleaned off and slipped into their clothing before getting to the car and driving home to where Jeff was excited to meet Hunter, giggling and fidgeting. Once there, Jeff ran up to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"You're wet."

"Yeah, Shawn knocked me in the lake."

"Why were you at the lake?"

"'Cause the twerp felt like it!" Shawn exclaimed, rolling his eyes as Hunter picked up Jeff and kissed his cheek, both of them embracing as if they hadn't seen each other in years before Hunter took Jeff up his room, 'man, that kid doesn't get enough, does he?"

* * *

**Title: Lucky Charms  
Summary: The Irish luck can be so provoking sometimes. John Morrison/Drew McIntyre.  
For: **_**MonkeysUncle**_**, yay! Miz/Matt growing on her/him! XD! **

**X Sam.**


	6. Lucky Charms: MorrisonDrew

**To _NeroAnne_, he is Scottish but the cereal is Irish. XD! So yeah… here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Title: Lucky Charms  
Summary: The Irish luck can be so provoking sometimes. John Morrison/Drew McIntyre.  
For: _MonkeysUncle_, yay! Miz/Matt growing on her/him! XD!

* * *

John Morrison tipped a box of the colorful cereal inside of his bowl. His boyfriend of about two weeks now, Drew McIntyre, walked towards him to look at John take a spoonful of the sugar-coated cereal.

"…and they say John Morrison doesn't eat in the morning."

John stared up at Drew's face, 'it's my guilty pleasure. Don't remind me." He swallowed the lump in his throat before he spooned again, watching as Drew stood there, watching him eat as if he was still registering the fact that John ate sugary cereal in the morning instead of a nice salad or some other crap, he grabbed onto the box.

"Irish cereal, 'Drew sniggered under his breath.

"What's the fucking difference?"

Drew turned around and looked at John Morrison in the eyes, 'what's the difference between me and Finlay?" John didn't say anything as he spooned and pulled it to his lips as quickly as he could to avoid telling Drew the truth. "John! You don't know the difference between Irishmen and Scottish men!?"

"I do!" John exclaimed, 'one has lambs and the other one has sheep. One drinks too much and the other wears skirts."

"They're called kilts!"

"Skirts, 'John retorted.

Drew just glared at him.

"Fine, skilts."

"Skillet?"

"I don't like that band very much, 'John stretched, before taking a spoonful of the cereal once more, sugary and he felt the energy in him moving at the strong taste of the cereal in front of him.

"I swear, the difference between—"

At that moment, John stretched upwards and took a spoonful of the Irish cereal before pushing it into Drew's mouth.

Drew unwillingly swallowed the spoonful of food, 'I can't believe you made me eat an Irish cereal."

John shrugged his shoulders as he giggled before Drew grabbed onto John's shoulders and pressed his lips towards John's, Drew's hands roaming around John's body, 'for now, I'll show you, my supposedly rival, what I can do."

"Drew—"

John was silenced again as Drew pulled him into a kiss again, rough and passionate, John's lips felt attacked as the warm liquid of Drew's mouth pooled into John's mouth and in moments, Drew had stepped back, his hands ripping off John's belt, Drew's hands trying to slip down John's pants but unable to.

"Dammit, how tight is this?"

John giggled as Drew found a way to unzip the pants, Drew pushed John up the table, John's bare ass on the table as John crossed his legs, his cock throbbing and in moments, Drew had taken off John's shirt so that John was completely naked onto the table.

"Now, for the first step of the punishment."

Drew picked up the sugar that John put in his cereal, as if the cereal wasn't sweet enough as he dumped it into John's hair, 'fuck you! My perfect locks! What are you doing?!"

Drew laughed as pieces of sugar landed on John's table, happy that he really didn't live with John and he wasn't the one stuck cleaning up the mess, as sugar pooled all over John's body, and Drew watched for a moment as John tried to comb through his hair, trying to get all of the pieces of sugar out of his hair. John didn't even notice that Drew had taken off all of his clothing and had taken the cold bowl of cereal before dumping it all over John's body.

"FUCK YOU, DREW MCINTYRE!"

"You didn't shower this morning anyways. I'm doing you a favor." John was too busy trying to take off the pieces of cereal and shivering at the cold milk that touched his skin to notice Drew looking up and down John's body in lust before shoving himself as quickly as he could on top of him. The impact of Drew's push inside of John's ass was so quick and so hard that it hit the angle that John had always wanted him to hit, the sugar mashed up inside of John's ass, the cold milk made it even better, the milk that was slowly turning hot, and instead of complaining, John had let out a seductive moan.

His hands digging into Drew's hair as he liked it, and Drew's lips were onto John's neck, kissing his neck heatedly and biting through the delicate soft skin, knowing that John had a spot at his neck that turned him insane.

"Fuck me. Drew, fuck me, baby. I'm begging."

"Not good enough."

"BASTARD, FUCK ME!"

"Now, that's what I'm looking for!"

Drew had pulled himself out of the warmth of John's hole and shoved himself back again, the warmth was less but it was still as tight as ever and his throbbing cock took the pleasure of John's little button being so damn tight yet so fitting at the same time… John was slightly weird. Drew slipped out of John for the moment before forcing himself at an angle that John didn't even know he had, he let out a moan of satisfaction, ripping from his throat, glee in his body, joy of feeling Drew in him at such a high level.

Drew slipped in and out of John, hitting him at different angles, their bodies sticking because of the amount of sugar and milk, the pieces of cereal falling onto the table but they were so sexy on John. Drew grinned, anything looked amazing on John, that was just it and with a kiss, Drew had come inside of John, the hot, warm liquid bathing into him and the coldness wasn't there at all, the sensation of their bodies being so glued together wanted to make John come himself but he didn't and to that, Drew slipped in and out, harder and harder by the moment, wanting his lover to come.

When John reached his climax, he grabbed onto Drew's shoulders, his legs wrapping around Drew's figure, the sweat glistening off his back as moans of satisfaction rose before John had come, cum all over Drew's stomach and his own. Their bodies entangled as Drew kissed all over John's neck and shoulders.

"See? Scottish people can do that way better than any Irishman can." Drew teased, biting at John's earlobe.

"But the Irish luck can be so sexy when you play around with it, 'John giggled as Drew bit over John's earlobe over and over again, another spot that made John feel this indescribable wave of happiness.

A sound of a baby's cry made John and Drew snap their heads to see Matt standing there, with his eyes wide open. "I swear I'm never coming around this house any-fucking-more!"

"Who left the door open?" Drew snapped.

"Well…Drew, baby…" John's voice was soft and delicate, 'when I went out drinking…"

"JOHN!"

Drew stepped out of the table, quickly returning to wearing his clothing while Matt held onto the baby in his hands, blinking a couple of times. "I'm blind. I'm seriously blind right now. Seeing my best friend being fucked by some Irish guy."

"SCOTTISH!" Drew exclaimed.

"…what's the difference?!" Matt exclaimed, trying to calm down the wail of his baby boy, the blonde hair gleaming as the child looked up at Drew's face. "Seriously, man, that was so disgusting! I suffered enough in life!"

"…sick? Sick? At least our sex can't be heard at Midnight! We were across the fucking hall and we can still hear Jeff and Matt's lovemaking! This is with a child. Without…I'm seriously scared to know what you'd do without a baby."

Matt just glared at him, 'you know Jeff screams far too much for his own liking!"

"The poor child screams because he thinks something's wrong!"

"Drew…can we not discuss this while I'm naked?"

"Step five of your punishment, you're staying there, naked."

"MY BABY'S EYES!" Matt exclaimed, trying to rev Drew out of his insanity but he shook his head and moved towards the door but stopped instantly, a thought crossing to Drew's head. "Hey…Matt…do you have the tape of Dwayne's birth for us? We can show John…"

Drew turned around to see that John had fainted. "And so we learn, we don't need luck when we've got brains."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

_"AND YOU! OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! YOU AND YOUR BABY!"_

"…in my defense, it's John's house."

"OUT!"

* * *

**X3! That was so much fun to write. XD! No mentions of male pregnancy but there's a hint. It could be an adopted child for all you know. XD! But I like to think that Jeffeh gave birth, not a weird ladeh.**

**Next one!**

**Title: Cupcakes  
Summary: Phil sneaks in a cupcake before and after every meal every day. Mark must punish him. Punkertaker.  
For: _browngirlwrites_.**

**This is so gonna be fun. X3!**

**X Sam.**


	7. Cupcakes: PhilMark

**Here you go. The next part of **_**'Candy & Icing'**_**. X3!**

* * *

Title: Cupcakes  
Summary: Phil sneaks in a cupcake before and after every meal every day. Mark must punish him. Punkertaker.  
For: _browngirlwrites_

* * *

There it was.

Drizzled in icing, white chocolate chips covering it and shards of chocolate on it.

Phil just eyed his prey.

Then he pounced.

He grabbed onto the cupcake that was on the table and munched on it, bits and pieces of the white chocolate chips had fell from his face.

It was now before dinner.

He was standing outside the backyard where the cupcakes were on a tray, and he was about to take another one, just a quick one, before he heard the sound of something moving around the bushes.

He took a quick breath. His heart was about to stop.

He thought about screaming out for his five month boyfriend, Mark Calaway, but he didn't and he stood there for a while, shaking as the voice got louder than all of a sudden, something clawed up from behind him and pulled him onto the floor, Phil letting out a girlish shriek.

Mark grinned and laughed, 'cupcakes, doll? Before dinner?"

"You-you scared the shit out of me!" Phil exclaimed, his heart still racing as he stood up and nodded his head, relief sinking as he picked up a cupcake and bit through it, nodding his head. "Come on, don't be like my Dad or something. I want a cupcake. Is that so bad? It's so moist and light and soft…"

"You always did have a little cupcake addiction." Mark concluded.

"I did not!"

"Drop the cupcake."

"No."

"I said drop it."

"No!" Phil exclaimed, shoving the entire cupcake in his mouth and munching on it and at that, Mark picked up a vanilla cupcake from its place and looked at Phil's figure, a t-shirt with his underwear underneath and no shoes at all. Phil allowed himself to wear the weirdest and the most exposing of things.

"Then you must be punished."

"Mark," Phil giggled.

Just as Phil was about to stand up, Mark pushed him down and kissed him rough and hard, Mark's teeth biting at Phil's mouth and the ravenette responded quite nicely. Phil's hands were around Mark's face, bringing Mark in closer, moaning at his touch. Mark didn't know why, but he wanted to be more dominant. To that, Mark slapped Phil hard on the cheek and that made Phil moan.

Phil was always the odd one.

He enjoyed this type of roughness.

"Tell me, Phil." Mark smirked.

Phil had a weak smile on his face; he knew exactly what Mark wanted. "I want you, I want your enormous cock inside of me, pushing in and out. I want to feel you in me…I want…I want you, Mark."

"No, pet, be more specific."

Phil grinned, nodding his head. "I want you to show me just how much you love me, I want you to tell me how tight I am around you, I want you so bad, Mark…I want your dick to explode in me. I want it all. I want you so bad. I want you to do it so rough that I'll feel like I'm tearing up into two pieces."

And Mark nodded his head, cupping Phil's cheek harshly before he started roughly kissing him, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Phil, 'pet."

"Master," Mark grinned as Phil's breath fell onto Mark's skin. Hot, short, sharp breaths onto Mark's skin…enough to make him drive with insanity. "Master, please…" Phil was very good in acting, anyone that would see him right now would think that Phil was truly being tormented when truly, Phil loved it this way. Tiny tears at the corners of his eyes, his mouth pouting, 'not so hard."

"I'd do it as hard as I want."

Phil nodded his head, letting out a soft sob, it was fake but it was still effective on the elder male. It made him rip off Phil's clothes, not caring at all about the quality of the fabric, ripping it into two pieces and then tearing off his pants to leave him on the ground, only boxers on his body, and his cold skin meeting the cold grass and Mark's hot hand touching at Phil's shoulder was enough to make Phil jizz in his boxers.

Mark smirked and ran his hand up and down his thigh, warm near his dick but cold anywhere else and Mark's smirk widened as he tore off his own clothing, discarding them in moments and forcing Phil to suck on his cock. Mark appreciated Phil's suckling, it wasn't quite entirely the same. Phil was kissing Mark's dick, his tongue flickering inside of the sensitive slit as his hand stroked the sensitive organ, making Mark groan in satisfaction. "Pet, harder."

Phil let out a slurred whimper and nodded his head, those tiny tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as Phil bobbed up and down while stroking the end of his cock, the huge organ hitting the end of Phil's mouth. Mark said 'my dick fits Phil's huge mouth' but only because Phil just loved Mark's cock that much. Phil had been together with other men, Jeff, but he only loved playing with Jeff's nipples and with Matt, he loved touching his ass, the flesh there was always so warm and tight. With Adam, he loved kissing his neck and teasing it. But with Mark, everything was astounding and Mark wasn't afraid to treat him in this 'Master/slave' way because he knew that Phil was just getting into character.

Mark didn't want to come into Phil's mouth so he pulled Phil off and threw him onto the grass, his ass exposed and without warning; he shoved as hard as he could've into Phil's button. The hole being filled with Mark's cock and even if it didn't hurt as much as Phil made it look, Phil let the tears fall as he sobbed and cajoled, 'please, Mark, please, don't do this to me."

"I must do it, pet. You'll love it later on. Am I not always right?"

Phil nodded his head. "I-I-I know you're right, Master." And he sniffed fake sniffles as Mark slipped out of Phil only to hit him harder and faster, making Phil shriek.

"It hurts."

"No, pet! You will get used to it! AM I NOT ALWAYS, RIGHT?!"

"Yes, yes, you are!" Phil exclaimed, tears falling down his face.

"But I will teach you this one lesson, 'Mark pulled out of Phil completely, shoving an entire cupcake up his ass, Phil had never seen Mark do this so the cupcake thing was very kinky to the younger male as he tried to hide his grin, trying to act completely into character as Mark shoved another cupcake up Phil's ass, hard and rough, making Phil try to suppress his moans and try to act more of a pet. "It hurts!" Phil lied, he actually enjoyed the feeling of the cold icing touching his warm, tight ass and then, he shoved a third cupcake inside of him, the entrance sticky and cold because of the icing, also soft because of the cake inside of him.

With that, Mark quickly shoved himself inside of Phil, the cock feeling as if it was pushing itself into a cushion, but cold and tight, and it was hard to explain the feeling of the hot organ inside of Phil. "MASTER!" Phil exclaimed, his eyes wide open at the feeling of ecstasy washing over him.

Mark chuckled, 'did I not tell you that you will get used to it, pet?"

"Yes, you were right!" Phil said, panting breathlessly as Mark pulled out only to push in again, his fingernails roughly digging into Phil's back and the feeling of Phil…it astounding him every time he slipped into Phil. He slipped out of Phil and then slammed back in, harder and rougher, and Mark let out his release inside of Phil and Phil felt the coldness turn warm as Mark pulled out of him as hard as ever. "And what do we learn, pet?"

Phil giggled and turned around, kissing Mark roughly, 'that I should eat more cupcakes, Master."

* * *

**XD! So much fun! X3!**

**I don't even like cupcakes by the way. I love frosting and icing though. XD! **

**Next three are also going to be for browngirlwrites. XD!**

**Title: Twix  
Summary: those two long sticks are so fun to shove up the ass. XD!  
For: **_**browngirlwrites**_**? XP!**

**Reviews much appreciated. XD!**

**X Sam.**


	8. Twix: PhilMark

**This is my form of studying for Chemistry Midterm. XD!**

* * *

Title: Twix  
Summary: those two long sticks are so fun to shove up the ass. XD!  
For: _browngirlwrites_? XP!

* * *

There were many types of chocolate.

For Jeff, it was Galaxy.

For Matt, it was Mars.

For Mike, it was M&M's.

For Phil, it was always Twix.

Now, stripping a finger from the golden packet, he heard the sound of Mark's hot breath near his neck and Phil twirled around to see Mark standing there, 'how many of those do you eat?"

Phil pouted sadly.

"Sugar tyrant."

"Not as bad as Jeff!" Phil pouted even more, his puppy dog face irresistible…

To anyone but Mark.

"Why do you like it that much anyways?" Mark sighed as Phil grinned and pulled out a stick of chocolate coated candy and put it into Mark's hand, Mark stared at it for a moment before biting into one but his face wrinkled with disgust. "What's in this? Caramel?"

Phil nodded his head.

"I _hate_ caramel."

Phil laughed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Philip Jack Calaway."

Phil continued to giggle as Mark stared at the cotton of Phil's pajama bottom, a blue pajama bottom with white stars and his shirt was made of dark black with some sort of saying on it, Mark didn't really care as long as it didn't say 'I'm fucking Jeff Hardy behind your back, Mark'. In a moment, as Phil continued his giggling fit, Mark shoved the long piece of candy up Phil's ass, making him moan in pleasure.

"That's not my spot, Mark."

Mark nodded, knowing what Phil meant as he shoved the candy deeper into his ass, the particles around Phil's ass surrounding the candy, almost wrapping around it, the tightness of him, and Phil let out another moan as Mark's other hand tugged down his pants, and as always, Phil didn't bother wearing any underwear and to that, Mark kissed Phil, his hand around Phil's heated neck as he, at the same time, shoved the piece of solid up Phil's ass once more and Phil felt the pure cold coated candy in him, Phil moaned as he jumped on top of Mark, Phil's legs around Mark's waist as Phil started heatedly kissing Mark's neck, knowing exactly what it did to the elder male.

Mark grunted as he shoved the stick deeper into Phil, allowing the candy to finally circle around Phil's tightness, to stretch it further and when Mark hit Phil's spot, Phil had bitten so hard onto Mark's neck that it was obvious Mark was going to get a mark on him but he didn't really care. Phil felt Mark's hand move away from Phil's hip only in order to get the second finger of the candy and shove it up Phil's ass as well, both thick fingers of the chocolate touching at angles of Phil that Mark couldn't have with his fingers, stretching him and without taking the chocolate off, Mark shoved his dick inside of Phil, making Phil moan with pleasure.

"Mark!" Phil giggled.

"You know who you married. It's payback for the caramel."

Phil nodded his head, biting and licking at Mark's neck as Mark slipped out of Phil, the tiny amount of caramel dabbed across Mark's cock as Phil licked at Mark's cheek, biting it, and moaning near his ear to turn Mark on even more and then Phil felt Mark pushing his dick up yet again, only this time, it was much harder and much rougher and the feeling of it all in him, the stuffiness, it was enough to make Phil explode.

Phil bit down at Mark's earlobe, moaning into his ear as Mark fell down, causing Phil to fall down with him, the position of Mark's dick had changed from deep to deeper still, making Phil scream as he came, Mark laughed as he pulled out of Phil only to push back in, and Phil knew that Mark wanted to come too.

"Go ahead, Mark. Give me all."

Mark grinned. "Don't think that I won't, love."

Then at that moment, Mark had pushed as harder that a person could push, coming and spilling inside of Phil.

Phil grinned his grin of satisfaction before Mark's finger ran up Phil's ass and he pulled out the mixture, licking it off. "Now, I can say that caramel isn't that bad."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Already like those married couples on TV."

* * *

That night, just as Phil slipped out of the shower, that shit was hard to get out of his ass, he felt so tired that he found it hard to try and dress up but he did and he walked towards his drawer to pull out another packet of Twix, giggling as he stripped the golden cover out, leaving the two sticks there, but he heard Mark slipping in and a mischievous smile came around Phil's face.

Payback for keeping Phil in the bathroom for three hours instead of forty-five minutes just to wash off the sticky substance.

"_**PHIL!"**_

Phil cringed.

'_Besides, the freezing water that is.'_

* * *

When Mark had slipped out of the bed, Phil was already asleep so Mark decided to fall asleep as well. In the midst of his sleep, Mark felt hands move up and down his own legs, he shrugged the feeling off…he didn't want to have those types of dreams. Besides, Phil will go ape-shit if he realized that.

Phil tried to suppress his giggles as he shoved the thick finger of the chocolate in the slit of Mark's cock.

Mark felt it.

It felt so real.

Mark just shook it off; besides, his eyes were too heavy-lidded.

In a moment, it stopped.

Mark finally was able to open his eyes to see Phil sleeping soundly. Then Mark fell asleep once more, trying to forget of those dreams. That was the only reason Phil would let him fall asleep naked, because Phil didn't have to clean up any masturbating-related messes later on. Mark then felt the cold chocolate travel down the slit of his cock again, _'dammit. Dammit. Dammit.'_

Mark's hand touched the smooth heated hand of Phil and the giggling was somewhat of a turn on so he just came right then, opening his eyes quickly to face Phil.

_"PHILIP!"_

Phil continued to giggle.

_"THIS IS NOT A MATTER OF LAUGHTER!"_

Phil's giggles turned into laughter.

Mark grabbed onto the messy cum-coated thick finger of chocolate and shoved it into Phil's mouth and Phil unwillingly had to bite and eat the chocolate but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"Slut."

Phil smiled. "Your slut."

"Now, if I see anymore tricks up your sleeve, I swear you're gonna be giving me blowjobs for the rest of the month."

Phil's eyes widened. "Damn. I'm not your cock's bitch or something."

"Good. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes, Mother."

Phil took a while but he had fallen asleep, and to that, Mark leaned towards his husband, or rather wife, and kissed his cheek softly, bringing his hot breath towards Phil's earlobe, 'sweet dreams, love."

"Sweet dreams, asshole."

"You always did have a sleeping problem."

"I wouldn't if I wasn't threatened to suck you off every day of the month."

"You amuse me so much, pet, you know that?"

"Yes, 'cause I amuse me too."

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, bastard."

* * *

**I love writing this side of Phil. It's fun. XD!**

**Title: Ice Cream  
Summary: "See, Mark? Those two containers of ice cream did us good." A spoon, check, two containers of ice cream, check, and bitchy kinky Phil, check. Punkertaker.  
For: who else? **_**browngirlwrites**_**! X3!**

**X Sam.**


	9. Ice Cream: MarkPhil

**Not long but hey, XD! Not all of them can be long. I'm writing smut, nothing more. Besides, I added something at the end. A bit of humor, I think, XD!**

* * *

Title: Ice Cream  
Summary: "See, Mark? Those two containers of ice cream did us good." A spoon, check, two containers of ice cream, check, and bitchy kinky Phil, check. Punkertaker.  
For: who else? _browngirlwrites_! X3!

* * *

That morning, Mark had rolled out of bed to see that Phil wasn't here.

He slipped out of bed and went downstairs to see Phil sitting down onto the couch, eating from an ice cream box.

"Baby, are you still depressed?"

Phil nodded his head.

Phil had been feeling so depressed after their baby, Cale, had died after a month of them taking care of him, and Phil didn't want to remember having to see Cale so tired and miserable.

Mark kissed Phil's cheek, Phil trying to smile despite the pain that had been in his eyes.

"Cale's safe now, baby."

Phil nodded his head, eating another spoon of ice cream.

"Come on, Philip, let's go out…and put down that ice cream, or I swear to God…"

Phil giggled and pushed another spoonful of vanilla ice cream into his mouth on purpose to spite Mark and Mark grabbed onto Phil's spoon, taking a spoonful of ice cream and stepping back, causing Phil to put the box of ice cream down before he stood up, beside the vanilla ice cream, was soft, mushy strawberry ice cream that was covered by its lead, unopened until now. Phil watched as Mark tugged at his boxers, pulling them down so that his cock was in full view.

Phil pushed him off but Mark didn't care and shoved the spoon up Phil's ass, Phil felt the cold feeling of the spoon in him as Phil let out a soft, slurred moan. "Mark! That's evil!" Phil giggled as Mark started biting at Phil's neck, trying to pamper him as Phil felt the spoon slide even further.

"Damn…" Phil said, feeling the ice cold cream inside of his tight ass, the warmth of Phil's ass slowly decreasing at the feel of the cold substance melting into him, "Mark, I hate you." Phil joked, grinning at him.

"I love you, too, baby." Mark continued to bite at Phil's flesh and then pulled off Phil's shirt, leaving him naked and exposed.

Mark's cock was ready to burst out of his pants. He hadn't had any from Phil since they'd been starting to talk about babies and Mark felt very uncomfortable having sex with him, even if Phil wanted to.

But today…just seeing him lying down there…he had to do something.

And now, he was so much in the mood.

Mark's fingers digging into Phil's thighs as Phil stroked Mark's cock, Mark already had an erection and Phil wanted it to be even worse, as Mark pulled Phil up the couch, taking two spoonfuls of ice cream, one vanilla, one strawberry, and he shoved them up Phil's ass, stretching the spoons, hearing Phil's moans, soft but slowly turning loud as Mark pulled his dick and put it towards Phil's mouth. Phil grinned before he allowed his tongue to trace along Mark's throbbing cock, Phil allowed his tongue flicker in the slit of the head of his penis as Phil started bobbing, feeling the cock hit the back of his throat, the taste of the salty skin…

It didn't take long for Mark to cum, the sticky, salty liquid pooling from Phil's mouth, the taste of vanilla mixed in with it from the vanilla he was eating moments ago.

Mark stared at Phil for moments before he slipped into Phil's hole, the tightness now stretched by vanilla and strawberry ice cream, the feeling of the hot cock digging through the cold squishy ice cream and Mark stared down at Phil's pleasured face. Phil's moans and grunts were enough to make Mark's cock twitch.

He pulled in and out, the soft mush had turned into liquid, sliding off Phil's ass and Mark continued to pound in him, until there was nothing in him, the damp cock was in him for a long time before he slipped out and pounded into him one time, slamming against his prostate.

Phil let out a loud ear-piercing screech, "MARK! BABY!"

That was enough to make Mark release his seed inside of Phil, the sticky cum flowing through Phil's system as Phil tried to regain time and his heart pounded so badly that it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

* * *

That morning, Mark rolled around.

Mark opened his eyes and sighed, looking downstairs, seeing that Phil wasn't there and Phil wasn't in bed this morning and he definitely wasn't showering…

Mark thought of calling 911.

Mark heard the doorbell ring and presumed it was Phil but when Mark opened the door, there stood Cody Rhodes, Phil's little best friend, and a grin spread on his face. "Phil wanted me to give you this."

'_Mark, if you are reading this, then you're too late! I'm getting a kid…actually, four, they're all quadruplets! All of them only a year old! So cute! Peace & love, Phil.'_

Past quadruplets, Mark's body hit the floor.

Cody giggled. "Phil, bring them in! HE TOOK IT BETTER THAN WE EXPECTED!"

* * *

**X3! Yay! Love! Review?? **

**X Sam. **


	10. Vanilla Milk: PhilMark

**Oops, I just realized that I didn't post a summary for the next one, XD!**

* * *

Title: Vanilla Milk  
Summary: the straw is good fingering material, XP!  
For: _browngirlwrites_.

* * *

"Mark, I hate you!"

Phil giggled.

It was their second time having sex.

Phil was behind bushes with Mark in Jeff's house where he was having a party, the plastic bag in which Phil had brought his ten cartons of vanilla milk was there and Phil giggled before he softly pressed his lips to Mark, 'love you so much, baby."

Mark nodded his head as Mark grabbed onto a straw, tearing off the plastic paper and allowing the straw to move around the slit of the head of Phil's dick. Phil let out a slurred moan as his hands cupped onto Mark's face.

This was fun; the thrill of getting caught just made it better…

They were both already naked.

Somehow, their clothes just got lost when they were kissing each other, the heatedness of their kisses just made Mark's cock twitch.

Mark continued to tease the slit of Phil's cock while Phil's hand went towards a carton of vanilla milk and putting the straw out, stripping the clear bag out before pushing the straw in violently into Mark's cock, Mark groaned, 'so you like it, rough?"

Phil raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded his head, 'as hard as you can give it to me."

Mark grabbed onto Phil's straw and his own and pushed one in his ass, and one in his dick, as violently as ever, Phil's eyes burning with pleasure as Mark grabbed onto the two cartons, squeezing them violent.

Squirts of cold vanilla milk covered Phil's soft flesh.

It just landed randomly onto Phil's body but when Mark realized that he was practically covered in the cold liquid, his heart doubled over as he squeezed the last bits of vanilla milk in his hands and grabbed onto his cock, droplets of cold liquid slipping and sliding away from the sensitive organ.

Mark was too busy stroking himself to notice that Phil started to stroke him too and in moments, Phil had taken in the large organ, droplets of vanilla milk falling from Phil's mouth, and Phil started sucking hard.

"You know, Phil?"

Phil resisted the urge to speak, but he raised his eyes in question.

"You're a slut."

Phil giggled, basically choking on the organ as he nodded his head and Mark took that as an advantage to slide down the cock further into Phil's mouth, enough for it to hide the back of his throat and Phil still worked, stroking Mark's cock, softly.

Phil tilted his head and started sucking at a different angle, his tongue going through a few thick veins.

They heard someone else's moans and that made Phil bite Mark's organ.

Mark let out a grunt. "Do other people's pleasure turn you on?"

Phil nodded his head, still sucking on the organ for dear life and in a moment, Mark had came into Phil's mouth, droplets of the vanilla liquid mixed in with cum falling from Phil's mouth as he tried to stand up but Mark had shoved him back, attacking Phil's neck with bites and kisses.

"Bite me harder!"

Mark basically tore off Phil's neck as he continued to bite as hard as he could have, probably causing a few bruises—_oh, sorry, I mean love marks_.

Mark's fingers were scissoring Phil's entrance as Phil started to kiss onto Mark's hairy chest, twisting his nipple, droplets of vanilla milk falling and Phil bite down at the sensitive, hard nub before Mark had shoved himself inside of Phil, the feeling of Mark's cock exploding into him all of a sudden almost made Phil want to come instantly.

A giggle escaped Phil's lips, 'oh, Mark, that's exactly what I want."

"It's not what I want, I want more, 'Mark slipped in and out of Phil's ass, the cock throbbing and twitching inside of Phil, and he hit Phil at angles that made Phil feel as if every minute that Mark had slammed into Phil were indeed hours and Phil didn't want it to end. When Mark had hit his prostate, Phil came, squirting all over the vanilla coated mess that Mark and him had made and all Mark needed was a few more pounds before he had came inside of Phil's ass.

The scent of cum and sweat grinned.

"_PHIL!?"_

It was Jeff's voice.

Great God. He was in trouble.

Mark raised his eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you…" Phil started.

"What? Phil?" Mark's eyes were wide.

"_PHILIP! WHERE IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU?! JAKE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"_

"Oh, 'Phil let out a nervous smile, 'I forgot to mention on our first date. I'm married to Jeff, we have three children and one of them are on crack. But other than that…"

"_**PHILIP!?"**_

* * *

**The ending was just **_**screaming**_**. It **_**had**_** to be written.**

**Title: Jellybeans & Coconuts  
Summary: "Jellybeans, Jeff?" Jeff simply grinned. "Definitely." "Don't give me that look." "What look?" "The 'I want to fuck your brains out right now' look." "Remember, with coconuts." Junk! OBVIOUSLY! XD!  
For: xxAREESHAxx. AREE! X3! XD!**

**I LOVE KASSANDRA DIAZ. 3! XD!**

**X Sam.**


	11. Jellybeans & Coconuts: JeffPhil

**AREE! **

* * *

Title: Jellybeans & Coconuts  
Summary: "Jellybeans, Jeff?" Jeff simply grinned. "Definitely." "Don't give me that look." "What look?" "The 'I want to fuck your brains out right now' look." "Remember, with coconuts." Junk! OBVIOUSLY! XD!  
For: xxAREESHAxx. AREE! X3! XD!

* * *

Jeff and Phil weren't exactly 'the couple'.

They weren't even a couple.

They were best of friends off set though.

And they definitely were _not_ a couple.

Jeff repeated that in his head as he watched the matches backstage, a green jellybean between his teeth as he bit through the interior of the tablet-like candy. He looked through the label to see which color he wanted next and picked a yellow one, biting it as hard as he could have as he chewed through it, smiling and grinning happily.

"Hello. Hello. Who showed up uninvited? Oh let me guess…"

"Shut the hell up, Phil, 'Jeff grinned, taking a bunch of jellybeans, pooling different colors in his hand before he plopped them in his mouth and he grinned a grin that made his face look like it was in pain. "Awesome match by the way."

Phil smiled warmly and embraced Jeff, 'you piece of shit, you didn't even watch it. Then you would know I actually lost."

Jeff laughed.

"Not funny!"

Even more laughter.

Followed by a slap.

"HEY! PHIL!"

Phil smiled softly at him and then turned around while Jeff grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to his lap, allowing Phil to burst into a fit of giggles. "Jeffy Jeff!"

"You really didn't think that I'd let you get through this without being punished, right?!"

"Punish me!"

Then they heard the sound of a throat clearing.

They turned around to face Adam, who was trying to suppress his laughter, while a Matt as pale as a sheet.

Adam lost it and started laughing.

Matt just stood there, pale.

"We're not together!"

That seemed to take a moment to sink in before Matt blinked his eyes then nodded his head. "What's' this 'punishing' thing of yours, anyway?"

"What do you think is it?" Jeff asked.

Silence roamed between the four friends.

Jeff's eyes widened, 'ew, Matty, gross! I think I can do better than Phil! Besides, we're like brothers."

Adam grinned before nodding his head, 'seeing Jeff and Phil together is more shocking than seeing Jeff and Matt together!"

Jeff looked over at his brother who was holding his head in his hands and probably praying for Adam's death, making Jeff allow a laughing smile to form on his face. "What about Phil and Matt?"

"Excuse me!" Matt stood up, hiding his face as he walked out. "I need to throw up!"

Phil accepted the fact that Matt didn't like him. He was fine with it. Besides, it made for some humor around them. Phil sat down and looked at Jeff's jellybeans bottle before taking a piece out of it and biting into it. "Do you always eat these?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not always."

Adam took out a camera. "By the way, can I ask you guys for a favor?" his face told them that it would something extremely stupid. "I want Phil on Jeff's lap and Jeff's lips on Phil's neck."

They were right.

Stupid.

"You know torturing my brother is an unhealthy habit of yours!" Jeff exclaimed but then grinned, taking Phil's waist and pulling Phil towards him before placing a butterfly kiss onto Phil's neck.

"I didn't catch that. Keep your lips there."

Jeff rolled his eyes and started to suck onto Phil's neck, his eyes filled with lust as he realized just how exotic Phil's flesh was.

Shit.

Adam took a few pictures then laughed, 'Jeffro, you can stop kissing his neck."

Jeff nodded his head but he didn't want to stop. The taste was too magnificent. Especially with the sweat of his match, the moisture of the flesh… Jeff pulled off and Phil stood up, laughing around as Jeff stared at him. "What? You do know that you're a locker room want around here? Everyone wants you, Phil!"

"Nobody does!" Phil exclaimed. "Besides, I'm not interested into dating."

From behind the doorway, a certain male started listening in and Edward Cullen silently started crying as he ran off… (1)

__

Another night, Adam had visited the duo, smirking as he walked towards the couch where Phil was on top of Jeff's lap, Jeff's arm was on the armrest, his other one on the couch, but his head was poking through Phil's shoulders.

Adam grinned. "Guess what?"

"More Matt torture?" Jeff didn't want to seem excited. Hell, he didn't want to give a hint that he was now getting a little too 'slightly interested' in Phil.

"Yeah! You read my mind! He looked like he was gonna shit his pants in the last picture! Go ahead, do something…this time I'm not gonna be a high-class photographer and tell you positions."

This made it slightly harder.

Jeff pulled Phil down and pulled Phil's shirt off, putting his mouth around Phil's nipple. Adam shivered. "Damn. That's hot."

Adam took the picture as Phil giggled, pushing Jeff off afterwards and rummaging for his top before pulling it back on. Adam smirked at Jeff whose eyes were glued to Phil's body then he looked away when he realized he was staring and he bit down his lower lip when he thought he was caught.

But then he remembered that this was Phil and Adam, the densest people in the world.

* * *

_Jeff's fingers were running against soft, milky flesh…_

_Sweet…_

_His heart pounding with every kiss received from the ravenette. Phil was half naked, his short was pulled off and his pants were unzipped and he was being pushed up the wall by Jeff, whose hands are roaming throughout Phil's body…_

_Mine…_

Jeff gasped, arising from his sleep when he'd heard his Linkin Park theme song jerking him out of his sleep. He answered the phone with his heart beating horribly into his chest. "Hello?"

"Hey. Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

It was Phil.

"I think I'm lost somewhere…can you come and get me? I was at the wrestling arena for a few seconds than I got this call from this creepy old guy who was flirting with me and I just took a brake…I'm down in a ditch… nobody's around. It's dark…fuck, I'm scared."

Jeff sat up instantly. "Did you see the sign before you swerved off?"

"Yeah." Phil gave on more details and Jeff listened cautiously, not even bothering to wear pants and a shirt before running out of the door, clad in his boxers in the cold air but he didn't care. His friend needed him.

In an hour or so, Jeff had reached a ditch he found after trying eight different roads that Phil may have swerved off of. Jeff checked to see the ravenette now with a glowing face that he'd been saved. Jeff climbed down and looked at Phil, checking if there were any injuries but he couldn't find any. Happily.

They just felt like they were being watched…

By something.

"Jeff."

In seconds, Phil tackled Jeff towards the ground, toppling him off as his lips attacked his own but Jeff wouldn't have Phil have his way with him. He pulled him downwards, Jeff's tongue dominating Phil's in a moment of heat and passion. Jeff pulled off, his hot breath onto Phil's cold face. "You're in your boxers," Phil giggled. Jeff smirked as he pulled Phil's shirt off and then quickly, his pants, leaving him exposed.

"And you don't wear underwear."

Phil pouted as Jeff grabbed onto the ravenette's hair and pulled him towards him, not wasting time before crashing those lips together again and Phil did the same, balling Jeff's red/blue locks in his hands and violently kissing him as if his lip depended on it, Phil's hands reached down towards Jeff's hips, holding onto those as he continued to suck and kiss Jeff's lower and upper lips then he pulled down Jeff's boxers, exposing his hard cock pressing between Phil's wet thigh and Phil's own erection.

Phil let out a gasp of amazement.

Jeff simply took in Phil's bodies, the tattoos, the way that he curved…just everything and then he smirked, biting down his lower lip. He stood up and climbed up the ditch again, Phil getting a very nice view of Jeff's ass before Jeff returned, with bottles of jellybeans and swinging bags of fruits, throwing them onto the ground as Phil stared up at him. "No way you're shoving anything up my-"

Jeff grabbed onto Phil's neck, pushing him close and silencing him with a kiss before he grabbed onto the bottle of jellybeans, taking out a hard tablet and pushing it into Phil's ass, coating it with Phil's wet walls before he pulled it out and bit through it, Phil's eyes were mixed with curiosity and then Jeff grinned as he pushed the rest of the tablet into Phil's mouth and before Phil could start gagging, Jeff pushed in an entire handful of jellybeans into Phil's ass, making Phil slap Jeff and Jeff laughed as he violently kissed him. "You know I find the slapping a turn on."

"You've always been so damn weird."

Then Jeff tried to move his hand but couldn't and moving it only seemed to hurt Phil so he tried pulling his hand out. Damn. His entire hand was filled with the wetness of Phil's tight ass and he licked it off before pushing it the handful of jellybeans into Phil's mouth and the straightedge superstar only stared at him before starting to munch onto the candy.

"You always did have a big mouth, Phil."

"Shut up."

Jeff let out a soft laugh before he kissed him quickly, his hands roaming around Phil's body…his…all his…for now.

Jeff pulled out another bottle of jellybeans and started biting through the candy, munching. Phil thought he was done because he sat up straight. Hell, he knew that Jeff wouldn't have the guts to really fuck his best friend.

"Jellybeans, Jeff?"

Jeff simply grinned.

"Definitely."

"Don't give me that look."

Phil knew that look…that look of lust and want.

"What look?"

"The 'I want to fuck your brains out right now' look, 'Phil said. He thought that it was only an aftermath of the lustful actions they had committed earlier… but he didn't think that Jeff would really fuck him. It was just insane. It was like Adam subbing that skinny-ass Deuce guy from Hollywood Undead…it was just wrong on so many levels…but why did he think that way? Jeff was a pretty boy, definitely…

"Remember," Jeff cracked a coconut, pooling a few jellybeans into the hemi-sphere, the snowflake-like whiteness of the coconuts were now drowning with jellybeans. Phil shuddered. Jeff liked weird stuff, 'with coconuts."

Just as Phil was about to ask what Jeff had meant by that and if they were going to get home, Jeff had shoved the entire hemisphere into Phil's ass, fucking him loose, Phil let out a scream and slapped him again, and grabbing onto the laughing Jeff's hair and tugging it again as Jeff continued his laughter.

"What. The. Fuck. JEFF! You honestly put half a coconut up my ass!"

Jeff laughed and then nodded his head. "You know I'm weird."

"Now, I know you're crazy too."

Jeff tried to pull it out. "I can't."

"Can't pull out a coconut off my ass?!"

Jeff nodded his head. "Pretty much."

Phil sighed, trying to think of a way out and in a second, Jeff had rammed into Phil, pushing the coconut even deeper into his ass. "OWIE!" Phil exclaimed, slapping Jeff once more until a red mark showed onto his pale tan flesh.

"I thought it would crack."

"You just made it worse."

"Hey, maybe it'll break if I bang hard enough."

Phil saw no other way as Jeff nodded his head. "This is going to be a challenge," and with that, Jeff shoved out and hit his harder against Phil, making Phil let out a scream and slap him again, grabbing onto his locks and tugging as Jeff shoved out and taking a deep breath, he banged as hard as he could've, making Phil almost tear off his hair.

'_Nice going, Phil.'_

Jeff pulled out and banged his hardest, feeling the interior break beneath him as Jeff came in Phil's button. Now, Jeff was sure he could take it out. Jeff pulled off and pulled out the two broken shells, and pieces of coconut, cum, and jellybeans were scattered around as Jeff smirked and put a handful of the substance inside Phil's mouth.

Phil licked and sucked onto Jeff's hands.

Jeff grinned.

"Who was that creepy guy anyway?"

Phil shook his head.

"HA!"

Adam stepped out of a bush, pulling back a fainted Matt. "Good, Phil, that was priceless! I knew you two liked each other!"

They glared at him.

"Wait! Wait! We need to take Matt to the hospital! Come on, you two lovebirds."

In the distance, Edward Cullen pouted and left the premises. (2)

* * *

_**(1) I just felt the need to add that. XD! Great. I'm gonna be bashed. **_

_**(2) I really like adding that, XD!**_

**Review?**

**X Sam.**

**_(donate to the Sam loves Kasseh foundation. :D) XD! LOVE YOU, BABEH._  
**


	12. Sprinkles: MattMike

**To **_**Aree**_**, did you honestly think that? It was strange, XD! You haz strange taste, child, XP!**

**

* * *

**

Title: Sprinkles  
Summary: "You know the types of swimming pools that are for kids?" Mike/Matt.  
For: _TheMizMagnet_, X3. Hehe. ALEH! :3

* * *

"You know the types of swimming pools that are for kids?"

Matt and Mike were neighbors.

Matt decided to move in close to him because he didn't want to be isolated from the WWE superstar since they were taking a vacation (the storyline didn't include them anymore for the time being). Mike told Matt he'd build the house and Matt was delighted that he got to live closeby a fellow wrestler...

That was a big mistake.

Mike constantly chattered on the phone with Matt, send messages at late times, even snuck in the house and ate his food... damn, Matt didn't remember a time where he'd bring a bag of candy and put it on the table for two minutes to get a cup of orange juice from the dehydration of the summer rays without Mike stealing his candy. This week, he'd gotten at least 34 bags of sprinkles for cupcakes and ice cream that 'mysteriously' vanished.

"Yup." Matt rubbed his eyes.

It was three at night.

What the hell?

Matt stood up and walked outside just to get his brain working so he didn't say anything that Mike can and will use against him at some point in his life.

"…I want you to come to my house."

Matt was going to strange Mike.

Seriously.

The little bitch.

Matt didn't bother changing as he slipped on a loose robe, being the one to sleep naked and walked out. Whatever it was that Mike wanted from him, he just hoped it ended quick and then he could go back to sleep. The minute he stepped towards Mike's house and knocked on the door, he realized that nobody was going to answer. He slipped around the backyard of his house and realized what Mike was talking about. He was in a child's swimming pool that fit probably eight 12 year olds, Matt calculated from the sight and he sighed. "Very nice, Mike."

Then he noticed that the pool wasn't filled with water.

It was filled with sprinkles.

"What the hell?! This is where all my sprinkles were going to!?"

Mike giggled before nodding his head.

Just as Matt was about to turn around, Mike grabbed onto Matt's arm and tried to drag him along with him. In fits of struggling to get out, Matt let go of where he'd been holding his robe to secure it, and Mike could see everything. He licked his lips and giggled as he pulled Matt inside with him while he was too humilated to fight back.

Once inside, it didn't even take seconds for Matt to feel Mike's hand wrap around his cock.

Mike licked his lips again, suggestively as Matt grabbed onto Mike's back for a moment to realize that he was also naked.

Shit.

He planned this.

Matt wanted to get out but he wanted to stay in.

Shit.

Mike knew this.

Mike started sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck that only Matt was supposed to know about, biting at the soft flesh that made Matt grab onto the tufts of Mike's faux-hawked hair. Mike's eyes glew in the moonlight, blue eyes soft and beautiful, as Matt felt Mike's arms wrap around his own neck, Mike's heated body against his colder one, thanks to a cold shower.

"You're an idiot." Matt mumbled, biting onto Mike's ear.

"Then stop touching me."

"No."

Matt now wanted it as much as Mike did.

And Mike knew he would.

This picture-perfect plan seemed too cunning on Mike's behalf but Matt seemed to go along with it now.

Matt's fingers dug into Mike's ass, feeling the sprinkles that had collected through his ass and he played along with it, Mike giggling uncontrollably as he buried his head into Matt's chest.

Wet.

Deeply wet.

And his fingers inside of his ass.

Warm.

Playing around with Mike's insides was funner than Matt realized and before Matt could do anything, Mike bit on the spot on his neck again, hard enough to cause Matt to push another finger in from surprise.

Mike giggled a flirtatious giggle.

It was enough to make Matt's cock stiffer than ever.

"I hate you." Mike mumbled as Mike flipped around so that Mike's back was the only thing facing Matt. Before Matt could ask for anything, Mike slipped around Matt, feeling Matt's cock inside of his ass.

"Slut."

"Old news, brother."

Mike grinned as he slowly rode through. The bits of sprinkles being crushed in pieces all too quickly as Matt's fingers dug into Matt's thighs. He enjoyed this a little too much. He knew that. Mike felt Matt grunt as his fingers dug deeper when Mike rode him, sliding up and down, taking him in over and over but slowly…

Too slow.

"Faster, Mike." Matt mumbled in his ear.

Mike simply let a smirk burn into his face. "No."

Matt watched as Mike slid upwards and downwards, keeping the same slow pace and in a second, Mike had gone faster, pushing himself towards Matt's cock, feeling it explode inside of him as it throbbed.

Matt bit down his lower lip.

Mike laughed. "Faster, Matt?"

"Yes, faster. FASTER!"

Mike did just as that, even when he was tired, he knew that the feeling of Matt in him, tearing up walls he didn't know he had down… he bit down his lower lips as Matt continued to dig his fingers into the soft flesh of Mike's thighs until he bled but Mike found that a turn on and when Matt was out of breath, Mike turned his head around and fused his lips with Matt and the kiss was so violent and unexpected while Mike shoved out and in, pushing the head of Matt's dick far enough to hit his prostate.

Matt spilled the white liquid inside. His breath was irregular.

Then they turned around to see a pale face. Cody's pale face, tears running down his eyes. _"YOU SAID IT WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TOUCH ANYONE BUT ME!"_

Cody ran off.

Mike shrugged while Matt looked shocked. Cody and Mike?!

"Engagement, engagement, a prostitute engaged to Cody Rhodes…what should you do?"

Matt scrunched up his nose.

"By the way, that would be $20 and I'll go."

* * *

**OMG! What'z up with meh & weird stuff?! XD!**

**Title: 3 Musketeers Bar  
Summary: "I'll send you lots of chocolate love my way…" Rey said with a wink. Rey/Batista.  
For: **_**Esha Napoleon**_**.**

**Review??**

**By the way, I need more requests, XD!  
**

**X Sam.**


	13. 3 Muskeeters Bar: ReyBatista

**Yay! I got more requests. Thank God, have I ever told anyone that I'm not big on Rey/Batista? XD! By the way, I've also never heard of this bar. I saw a picture and presume it tastes like **_**Milky Way**_**, XD!**

* * *

Title: 3 Musketeers Bar  
Summary: "I'll send you lots of chocolate love my way…" Rey said with a wink. Rey/Batista.  
For: _Esha Napoleon_.

* * *

Batista and Rey hadn't seen each other much.

The storyline was fake, definitely. They were still hooked off set, friends along with Matt and Phil, both of which are also hooked on each other. Rey was truly jealous of them. They weren't just so damn lovey dovey that one had to slap Phil to get him off Matt, but they couldn't be separated at all. Anything more than two minutes away from Matt would cause both of them to mentally break down. It wasn't as much as cute as it was creepy but that was the way their friends were. Rey wanted what they had anyways...he didn't want them to be completely inseparable but he wanted to be closer, happy, like they were.

Rey watched as Matt and Phil sucked on each other's faces, Matt's teeth biting into Phil's lips until he bled. Another weird trait of theirs, they both liked it rough.

Rey didn't want that but still, he looked over at Batista, who was a seat away from him and typing away at his own phone.

Rey pulled out his phone and started to text him.

_Rey: Dave, why aren't we like we used to be?_

Once about a time, they were close, and they loved each other more than ever. But that seemed to have faded and Batista didn't seem to question it but Rey wondered what had made their connection weaker, their link on the verge of breaking...

_Dave: 'cause you don't want me._

_Rey: I DO. Why do I still put up with you?_

_Dave: ...you don't wanna touch me anymore._

Rey stood up after realizing that. That when they were having sex, they were both closer than ever but now, they just fizzled out of this relationship they had. They went out but Batista was on his phone 90 percent of the time and Rey didn't put an effort to spice up their 'boring' relationship as he would have before.

Rey leaned down and bit down at Batista's ear.

"I'll send you lots of chocolate love my way…" Rey said with a wink.

Batista was left, confused as Rey walked off, grabbing onto his bag and slinging it over his shoulder in a swift movement. His clothes made of black and blue as he and Phil exited, Matt following them afterwards, making Batista shudder. They were off to go shopping and he didn't know how Matt could handle it but he did.

_SuperMatt._

"Hmm..."

* * *

"NO!"

Rey wanted to talk to Phil alone.

Matt didn't want to be torn apart from his love.

God, they were so cliché.

Rey grabbed onto Phil's arm and tore him away from Matt, who was acting as if he had just found out he had cancer; his face pale as Rey pushed Phil towards a dressing room and shut the lock. Rey turned towards Phil and sighed, 'you and Matt…you got something and Dave…Dave…"

"Sex issues?"

Rey flushed deep red but nodded his head. "Yes."

"What idiot thing did you tell him now?"

"That I'll send him chocolate love my way…" Rey recalled as Phil grinned and giggled before leaning towards Rey's ear and started telling out his plan. Rey's eyes widened before he nodded his head and turned around towards Phil. "You really think this crazy, insane plan will work? I mean—it just doesn't sound right…"

"Matt and I tried it."

"Ew, gross. Don't tell me the intimate details of your sex life."

"…okay," Phil leaned down towards Rey's ear and spoke out the words that were bouncing around in his head and Rey's eyes widened before pushing Phil off. "Gross, 'Rey bit down his lips.

"No, _fun_." Phil winked before walking out towards Matt who embraced him into a hug, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Rey blinked. "You two need a therapist by the way."

* * *

"Dave! Dave! Dave!"

Batista stood up, he'd never heard Rey so in distress and he pressed the cold metal of his phone harder towards his ear, 'yes? Rey? Are you in trouble?"

"Y-y-y-yeah…"

"Where are you?!"

"…a-at this alley…"

"God no. Near where?"

"The arena."

"Shit, Rey, what'd you do?" Batista hung up before he could answer the question. That alley was scolded and just thinking of what would've happened to Rey send a shiver down Batista's spine as he rushed out, slipping into his car and sighing softly. Making his way towards the alley, he found Rey onto the floor, his eyes were scared and he was shaking. "Rey? Rey?"

Rey took off the coat he was wearing to expose his chocolate-coated body, melted with Batista's favorite 3 Musteekers Bar, the fillings covered most of him and probably his ass and then in a blink of surprise, he attacked Batista's lips.

"You-"

Batista started kissing down Rey's neck.

"You-you scared the shit out of me!"

Rey smirked and bit down Batista's neck. "By the way, this wasn't my idea." Batista ran his hand down Rey's back to feel the coldness of the liquid-solid between his fingers. "This was Phil's."

"Explains everything." Batista lacked breath now as Rey's hand was slipping off Batista's pants, playing with the belt before sliding his pants off as quickly as he could've, his body moving in frustration until the fabric was off and his skin touched his lover's skin. Rey licked his upper lip then he threw Batista's white tank off and now, that they were naked and they had to do this fast before someone found out—Batista flipped Rey towards the ground and bit down Rey's neck one more time before shoving himself inside of Rey.

Rey felt Batista's cock throbbing inside of him.

Then he slapped Batista.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"When Phil did that to Matt…"

"Must I discuss it; I'm not Matthew Moore Hardy. I do not like sex that violent and I do not enjoy sushi…and last time I checked, you're not Phil, you're shorter than-"

That caused Rey to slap him again. "No short jokes around here."

Batista nodded his head, before shoving into Rey. "Damn, so slippery." He shoved in easily and it felt great…

The friction was too gone.

As if they were elastic…

But it still felt great.

Batista shoved himself out and slipped in again, loving the feeling of Rey's chocolate-coated little hole inside of him…

"Damn. So warm."

Rey grinned. He loved this. True, it sounded weird…and doing it in an alley…but it just added to the excitement that was already bubbling into him.

Batista slid in and out a few times before he found the angle he wanted to hit.

"Dave, there! There! There!" Rey grinned at him and Batista nodded his head. Damn, how long as it been from sex? They were like some old married couple. It was almost as if their relationship was new and this scene was adding to it…

He shoved in and out.

Rey's insides were bouncing with energy and glee as Batista spilled out his seed inside of Rey, the warm chocolate was met with even warmer fluid…

Rey let out a loud moan. His first since they didn't want to be caught but he'd been biting back the pleasurable sounds through it all.

"Ha!"

Phil jumped out of Batista's car, grinning at him. "Told you that it was good, it felt good, didn't it?"

If there was Phil, there was…

Matt.

Oh great.

"Sushi is awesome, how can you not like it?"

"Which reminds me, this one time, we tried sushi…which was awesome…I mean, you know how you can unwrap the-"

They were never going to shut up now.

After ten minutes of driving over towards Phil and Matt's hotel, Rey put his coat back on as Batista drove and those two didn't stop sending sexual ideas. Batista wondered if they mentioned used metal once…

"You know, I like the sushi idea." Batista grinned at Matt.

Matt smiled. "Awesome! Will you try it?"

In his mind, Batista was grimacing. He was no way putting that-that _thing_ in his mouth but he shook his head. "No. This idea is just too awesome for us."

"Yeah, take off the wrap and let it play with Rey… and oh, the salmon ones are fun to coat with cum and eat."

Batista held back grimacing again. He was not eating cum-coated…things but he nodded his head anyways. "It's so great that I'm suggesting it to somebody else."

"Really?" Matt and Phil said in unison, grinning.

Batista winked over to Rey and Rey understood what he meant as he took out his cell phone and rang a number.

Matt and Phil couldn't help but grin.

"Hello, I got some great sex ideas for you, horndog." After a few minute of spilling out every detail there was, Rey ended the conversation.

"Goodnight, Jeff."

At the mention of his brother's name, Matt's eyes widened.

Rey gave sex advice, not any sex advice, dirty rough sex advice to his _brother_.

"Oh no." Phil whispered under his breath.

_**"IMMA KILL BOTH OF YOU!"**_

_"OH NO! TAKE COVER!"**  
**_

* * *

**I wrote half of this in school so I forgot that the prompt was a bar and thought it was chocolate. Besides, we got tired of people shoving stuff up other people's asses for a while, XD! Now, I have a craving for sushi…:3 Yummeh yummeh sushi. :D**

**Ranting space: if anyone here requests Bret Hart with someone, Imma kill you. I swear. I HATE Bret Hart… I onleh say this 'cause mah sisteh's been taking about him the entire day and she knows I hate his guts.  
**

**Done with the rant.  
**

**Anyways, yup…next one…**

_**Title: Chocolate Strawberry  
Summary: Jeff picked up a chocolate filled strawberry, whipped cream coated it and there was a bottle of chocolate syrup near him, a grin on his face. "Phil, you want to go out, right? To the beach? Well, I need a favor from you…" JUNK.  
For: Areee! Who else? X3. Hehe. You love chocolate syrup too much, luff. :3**_

**X Sam.  
**_**(donate to the Kasseh and Sam love foundation. I LOVE YOU. Despite the evil Ville/Dani request that Imma mess up, XD! :3. Hehe.)**_


	14. Chocolate Strawberry: JeffPhil

**To **_**NeroAnne**_**, you don't like Bret Hart? …….**_**I LOVE YOU, XD!**_** But sushi is awesome. I love it. Such a shame that it doesn't really make me feel full. :( I need lots of them. Yummeh. But you're yummier. ;)**

**This is gonna be fun. :D**

* * *

Title: Chocolate Strawberry  
Summary: Jeff picked up a chocolate filled strawberry, whipped cream coated it and there was a bottle of chocolate syrup near him, a grin on his face. "Phil, you want to go out, right? To the beach? Well, I need a favor from you…" JUNK.  
For: Areee! Who else? X3. Hehe. You love chocolate syrup too much, luff. :3

* * *

"Come on, Jeff! The beach!"

Jeff and Phil were a couple ever since the storyline…and now that Jeff was out of the storyline, they were separated for a while but for a week, they were filming in North Carolina, which meant that Phil would be near Jeff again and he was determined to spend all the time that he and Jeff had until he bounced back in the storyline again.

"No!"

"The beach, Jeffy! Please, please!"

"We just got back from a four hour shopping spree!"

"Not like you hated it. Hell, all of that stuff is yours!"

Jeff grinned and nodded his head. He had to give Phil points for that but he was too damn tired to stand up.

After an hour of Phil rebelling and Jeff feeling a bit better, he walked towards the kitchen, feeling hungry and pulled out a bowl of Nutella that he kept in the microwave for around 20 seconds so that it was nice and warm. He pulled a bowl of strawberries from the fridge. He put whipped cream in a bowl and kept the bottle there and he also kept a bottle of chocolate syrup. One could never have too much chocolate on strawberries.

He dunked the a strawberry inside and bit it, feeling the fresh, strong taste inside of his tongue.

"I thought you were dieting!"

"…I died. Leave me alone."

Jeff bit through another piece of fruit and then staring back at Phil, a smirk was on his face, showing his teeth which had bits of strawberry inside of it. Phil giggled at the sight while Jeff waved Phil forward, as if to tell him to come to him.

Jeff picked up a chocolate filled strawberry, whipped cream coated it and there was a bottle of chocolate syrup near him, a grin on his face. "Phil, you want to go out, right? To the beach? Well, I need a favor from you…"

His eyes never left the food on the table.

Phil walked towards Jeff to see what this favor was and—

Jeff grabbed Phil and pulled him up his lap, starting to kiss him and his hands trailed down towards Phil's shirt and he threw it on the floor. In seconds, Phil's eyes widened as Jeff crashed his lips towards his own, Phil tasted the whipped cream that was on him before Jeff pulled Phil up the counter and stared at him. "Stay in one place. You move, you don't go to the beach. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough." Phil agreed.

Jeff played with the button of Phil's jeans before he used his teeth to move the zipper down, feeling Phil's erection poke at his face. He pulled off his jeans and boxers so he was naked and he licked his lips. He knew what to do with Phil and he'd love doing it to him. He turned around to the bowl of whipped cream and put his fingers into it, feeling the coldness of them made Jeff shiver before he shoved his fingers up Phil's ass and he stretched his fingers throughout Phil's tightness.

The jolt of coldness caused Phil to shiver but he remembered that he couldn't move so he tried to stop but he couldn't and Jeff was staring at him. "Phil? Our agreement?" after minutes of much toil, Phil stopped moving as Jeff shoved his fingers deeper and hit at Phil's breaking point, making him scream and he held himself in position.

"Good job, Philly."

Phil sighed. He was done, right?

But then Jeff took the bowl of hot Nutella and allowed it to lap onto Phil's chest, slide down towards the his cock and then Jeff put Phil's cock around his own mouth, sucking onto Phil's taste mixed with warm fudge. The warmth was too much and his body was already heating up. Sweat was already seeping out of Phil's pores as he let out a gasp of amazement. Jeff's fingers dabbed into warm chocolate and he slipped it inside of Phil's hole, and the coldness turned to heat all of a sudden—the sensation was incredible.

Phil wanted to shiver again but he kept himself in place and moaned moans of pleasure.

Jeff dipped a strawberry up Phil's ass, making Phil bit down his lip at the sudden mass inside of him but Jeff pulled it out and bit it. "Yummy."

Jeff took another strawberry to shove it up Phil's ass and he allowed it to go deeper, making Phil moan and he wanted to buckle his hips, move, do anything but Jeff was amazed that he didn't move—

Yet.

Jeff then shoved himself inside, making Phil scream out as he tried to move but Jeff wouldn't let him. He pinned Phil by the wrists and stared at him as he gasped and hyperventilated.

"I didn't do anything yet."

"Jeff…" Phil bit down his lips. "Go ahead."

"I was going to do it whether you like it or not."

Jeff slipped in and out of Phil's beyond hot button, feeling the tightness of him, as he gasped and Jeff hit Phil at the angle he wanted and he kept on hitting that angle until Phil came, which made Jeff come too. Both of them gasping for breath as they stared at each other.

"…beach?"

"You moved!"

"Dammit!"

* * *

**Next one…**

_**Title: Assorted Chocolates  
Summary: Those are the best kind for heartbreak. Jeff/Taker.  
For: TheMizMagnet.**_

**I dunno why but I don't like this couple, XD! **

**I'll do it anyways. ;)**

_**Matt: to keep her mind off the Dani/Ville request.**_

**DEFINITLEH, XD!**

**X Sam.  
_(donate to the Kasseh & Sam love foundation. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH… :3 A thousand kisses for you. ;) Hehe. More poems coming your way! :D)_**


	15. Assorted Chocolates: MarkJeff

**To **_**NeroAnne**_**, four hours isn't enough by the way. XD! Imma take you on a six hour shopping spree when I get you. XD! With kisses and lingerie of course, XP! And food is meant to be shoved up...things...but yes, I'm a weirdo! XD! I love being one too! It sets meh apart. XP! Also, yes, I'm so afraid that I'm shaking in my boots, er, sneakers...the vampire thing is after me! I LOVE YOU TOO, MY CUPCAKE. **

**To **_**TheMizMagnet**_**, awww! :3 Hehe. I'll probableh do bad. I don't know how to write Taker/Jeff well. I've never written this couple before, XP! That's why I'm recreating **_**'Angel' **_**for this work. XP!**

**To **_**Diatheawwedevil**_**, no, not a fic trade thing, XD! What's Geisha? I'll Google it, not to worreh. **

**I truthfully don't know why people find chocolate-covered strawberries appealing. I hate strawberries, XP! I ate so much of them when I was young that I feel like Imma throw up when I eat them now or anything with them, XD! I'm going to recreate one of my old works in this form called **_**'Angel'**_**. I didn't post it here at all but I'm going to add a lot of elements to it...as you can tell, it was PG-13. Hehe. I wrote it when I was 12 so that's why I'm rewriting it...and to add the yum-yum scene.**

* * *

Title: Assorted Chocolates  
Summary: Those are the best kind for heartbreak. Jeff/Taker.  
For: _TheMizMagnet_.

* * *

Jeff bit through the twentieth piece of creamy chocolate that day.

His eyes were puffy and red from so much crying.

He couldn't take it. It was as if his heart was broken up into pieces and the pieces were digging into the mere flesh of him, making patterns of ugliness and horror.

Jeff looked down at the murky water as it mocked him, so pure, so clear...

Jeff was wearing a coat and underneath it, satin pink panties that were covered by lacy black and his feet were bare. He was practically naked underneath his clothing, and he allowed everything to repeat into his head again. How could he do this to him? He wanted to give away his virginity to that no-good jerk.

He loved Hunter.

But after catching him with Shawn and the humiliation of standing there, with his coat showing off the pale tan flesh of him…

Jeff bit down his lower lip and felt the blood coat his teeth. How hard had he been biting?

He didn't care.

He put on Dashboard Confessional music and allowed the emo band to sing their songs, which even made these knots of pain into his stomach. He was sitting by the hotel pool, late at night...

The soft beat of the music canceled out the serenity.

Jeff looked down at the heart-shaped box, where what seemed like thousand more assorted chocolates were there. He'd only eaten two to fill the emptiness and he didn't even think those could fill him up. He picked up a heart-shaped one and felt like crushing it. Like Hunter crushed his own heart.

He did crush it.

The fillings of it were crammed into his hand. He felt like sobbing but his throat was too dry.

Then he felt two hands pushed him towards the cold floor and Jeff closed his eyes in the moment, fear was spearing through his every cell and after a while, he gave up and just opened his shut tight eyes to look at his 'attacker' and realized that it was nothing more than Mark Calaway.

But his eyes were filled with lust.

Mark's eyes weren't on Jeff's face, but trailing down his body.

Jeff bit down his lower lip. "Please, just leave me alone. I'm a virgin and I don't wanna get in trouble with Matt."

Mark eyed him for a moment.

Cute.

But not cute enough to escape out of the mess that Mark will trap him in. He tore off Jeff's coat so that he was only clad in the pink underwear and Mark had pulled his black tank off his chest.

Jeff shivered in fear.

What was he going to do to him?

Mark was scanning the place. A table beside him, with Jeff's tote bag which was adorned with a pink design, and placed onto a chair, and the table had a bouquet of pink roses which Mark presumed was from Mike Mizanin and John Morrison. The couple was cute but not cute enough at the same time.

Not cute enough…

With that thought in his mind, Mark tackled Jeff's lips, causing Jeff to try and push Mark off but Mark was resistant.

"You're a virgin, right?"

Jeff nodded his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Let me teach you."

"How to kiss?" Jeff was confused and then Mark's hand was rubbing between his thighs and even through the fear, Jeff had to admit that felt amazing… "How to fuck." Jeff finally said and Mark nodded his head.

"Sit up, Chocolateface."

At the thought of Mark watching him eat chocolate, Jeff blushed and then nodded his head, sitting up. He didn't know why but instead of feeling desolation, Jeff felt a little beautiful…the way Mark eyed him like candy, some people found it offensive but Jeff felt superior, as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world, splattered art on the page of Mark's life.

And it made Jeff forget about Hunter.

When he realized this, a feeling of dread filled him but he was determined to get Hunter out of his mind.

Jeff watched Mark as Mark started biting Jeff's sensitive skin, nipping at it and tasting the saltiness of it. And Jeff let out a moan before he nodded his head and started biting at Mark's neck, sucking softly. Mark was unbuckling the belt of his pants and unzipping them while Jeff was trying to pamper Mark's neck, biting not too deep but then Mark slapped Jeff's back so he did bite deeply and a grunt from Mark indicated that he loved that. Just that made Jeff wanted to back out but a part of him wanted to prosper.

Mark wasn't going to give Jeff the choice, that was for sure.

Mark's hands were roaming around Jeff's ass, as if he owned Jeff and Jeff had to admit, even through how creepy that felt, it also felt nice…to have Mark own him…the thought made Jeff feel satisfied, beyond satisfied. Jeff let out a soft moan as his eyes trailed down towards Mark's cock, his eyes widening.

"In your mouth, Chocolateface."

"No, nice knowing you, Mark!"

"I'm going to teach you, whether you like it or not!"

Jeff took a piece of chocolate and smashed it between his teeth but Mark wanted Jeff to do it so he forced him, taking Jeff's face and bringing it towards his cock so that through the tunnel of chocolate, Jeff felt Mark's cock hit the back of his throat, the taste was indescribable but Jeff liked it. Mark shoved it deeper so that Jeff fell towards the floor, stomach exposed, and suckling onto the piece of flesh. Mark took the time to take off Jeff's underwear.

Jeff felt Mark's hands play with Jeff's hair and then Mark's hand went towards a piece of chocolate before shoving it towards the far end of Jeff's ass, making Jeff almost gag as he tried to move but he couldn't.

Mark sat up, staring at Jeff, 'flip over."

Jeff nodded and flipped over, exposing Mark to his ass and he grabbed onto the box of chocolates, burying his face into it because he wanted to hold onto something but instead, he felt something flicker in him. Mark was digging his tongue into Jeff's ass, trying to get the piece of chocolate out of Jeff's ass and Jeff had to admit it, it felt nice…in this weird sort of way and when Mark found the candy, he rolled it in his tongue and crushed it, feeling Jeff's liquid completely coat it.

Jeff was at ease for a moment but then something exploded in him. Mark had shoved himself inside of Jeff and Jeff had let out a scream. "Damn, Mark!"

"What?"

"Mark, don't move."

"Okay, Jeff, they should've taught you this in Sex Ed but I'm not fucking you yet!"

"Get off me!"

Mark bit down at Jeff's earlobe. "I'm doing this."

"No, that's rape."

"You want it."

Jeff knew that he did. Deeply, he wanted Mark more than anything but there was something in him that told him that it was a bad idea and then he stared at Mark. "I can see the fire burning within you, Jeff and it's beautiful and I want to burn into that fire tonight, I want to be a part of your soul, a part of you…"

That was enough to make Jeff nod his head.

"Now, cooperate, Chocolateface."

Jeff didn't say anything as Mark moved and even through the pain, he felt this pleasure that was increasing and increasing and increasing as Mark moved through him…

Increasing and increasing…

"MARK!"

He was truly enjoying it now.

Jeff wanted to flip over and Mark pulled out so Jeff would've and as soon as he did, without warning, Mark pounded inside again, making Jeff let out a scream of pleasure, his eyes lusty with want, and Jeff's hands onto Mark's shoulders, bringing him as close as he could've as Mark tried to move but Jeff almost wouldn't let him. Jeff's hot breaths onto Mark's ear, 'my fire tonight…"

"Yes, your fire. Your candy."

Before Mark could ask, Mark flipped over so that they'd fallen into the cold pool and Mark shoved Jeff towards the edge of the water, Jeff's stomach and frame exposed and he pushed inside again, and he preferred this position better. Definitely. Jeff was in a mixture of shock, how they'd moved from here to there but the feeling was exciting and his heart was still pounding.

"Drown in my water, baby." Mark smirked and tackled his lips to Jeff's.

Mark's hand went towards the chocolate and he smashed it into his hand while his other one pressed Jeff towards the wall of the pool and in moments, Mark had shoved the chocolate into Jeff's ass while his cock was still throbbing into Jeff's ass, and Jeff felt so stuffed with his cock only…

"Damn! What'd you-?"

Mark bit down Jeff's lips to prevent him from speaking as he pounded in and out, allowing his hands to go back to pressing him to the wall as Mark drove in and out of Jeff, Jeff's hot breath onto Mark as Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and pressed his head towards his shoulder, to try and regulate himself and Mark continued pounding, the cold water mixed with the crushed bits of chocolate that had that rough surface when he hit them…

After a few more thrusts, Mark had come inside of Jeff and Mark had tackled Jeff's mouth. "Relish in the beauty of your fire, baby as it subsides…look at how even with the fire, nothing's damaged…" Mark kissed Jeff's necks as Jeff gasped before letting out his load into the cold water.

"Chocolateface, you're probably tired so I'm gonna take you to your room."

Jeff nodded his head.

Mark picked up Jeff and dressed him up in his underwear, the coat being too ripped so he couldn't put that on. And Mark dressed up, taking Jeff into his arms and walking upstairs towards Jeff's hotel room and when he slipped through Jeff's room, his eyes widened at the sight of John and Mike fucking each other on the bed, as Mike's cheeks blushed pink.

"Um…"

Mike made his cute face while John rubbed Mike's cheek but the fresh memory of their…um…lack of control was still fresh into Mark's mind.

"Not cute enough, you two!"

"RUN!"

Mike jumped up, running out of the door as John smacked his head. "WITH CLOTHES, MICHAEL!"

Mark laughed as he laid Jeff on the bed and kissed his forehead. "Okay, I stand corrected…cute enough." But during that, his eyes were only on Jeff, his beautiful little angel…

* * *

**Okay, that officially sucked. XD! Some rewrite. On any occasion, I hoped you liked this, Nero! And Mizz Mizzeh Magnet. :3  
**

**Title: Gummy Bears  
Summary: Randy's air conditioner isn't working so he brings the 'geek' over to do the work…stealing Cody's gummy bears and Ted's phone has never brought him so much luck.  
For: **_**Esha Napoleon**_**.**

**Review?**

**X Sam.**


	16. Gummy Bears: RandyEvan

**Randy/Evan, XD! The first time I've even written it. Actually, this is the first time I've written a lot of things, XP!**

* * *

Title: Gummy Bears  
Summary: Randy's air conditioner isn't working so he brings the 'geek' over to do the work…stealing Cody's gummy bears and Ted's phone has never brought him so much luck.  
For: _Esha Napoleon_.

* * *

Ted and Cody left the room, both of them giggling and holding onto each other.

Randy sat down, disgusted.

He took away Cody's gummy bears and Ted's phone, but still, they were so happy. It made him feel a slight pang of bitterness…

'_Or maybe it was the fact that the fucking air conditioner won't work'_, Randy thought, and then he saw Evan pass by. He stood up to walk towards the petite and fragile child and grabbed him by the arm before throwing him towards the chair, staring at him. "Okay, bitch, you gotta fix my air conditioner and you're gonna fix it fast. I'm going to be back right now and I expect it to be done!"

Evan stared at Randy before staring at the gummy bears.

"And then you can have the gummy bears."

"YAY!"

'_I still can't believe I work with these children…'_

* * *

After thirty minutes, Randy walked back towards his room and he walked into a freezing cold room.

"What'd you do?!"

"I think I made it too cold…" Evan said, and Randy glared at him, coldness into his eyes as Evan looked down at the bag of gummy bears and Randy smirked. "Fine, you can have them."

Evan's smile returned towards his head.

"If you'd do me this one thing…"

Evan's eyes enlightened. He'd do anything and that was obvious by his eyes.

Randy tackled Evan, pushing him towards the couch and tackling Randy's lips with Evan's, Randy was a bit softer since Evan was so fragile but then he got rougher when he realized that Evan responded quite well. Evan's tongue rolled around the tip of Randy's before he pulled off, his hot breath onto Randy's face.

This was definitely a turn on.

Randy's hands grabbed a handful of gummy bears and he picked one up, feeding a green apple one to Evan who bit through it, happy and content.

Randy had to admit, the kid looked cute…

And Evan's hands were onto Randy's chest as Evan's tongue licked his nipple. Randy stared at the talented child as he bit the sensitive flesh, causing Randy to groan. Even though Randy was clearly dominant, it seemed like Evan was working over him for that moment as Evan's hands slid down towards Randy's trunks and grabbed onto his throbbing erection through the fabric of his trunks.

Randy watched as Evan stood up, his hands going to his own pants and he unbuckled the tiny white belt he had on, sliding the sparkly pants down so that he had nothing on but his underwear and then he moved his hips in a provocative way, as if just telling Randy to ram him down and fuck him silly.

Randy watched.

Evan's movements were so talented, as if he was a stripper before and he knew what his audience wanted.

Damn the kinky slut.

Evan grabbed onto the elastic of his underwear and playing with it, his eyes were speaking to him, as if saying 'fuck me' in eye speak.

Randy ripped Evan's underwear and threw him on the couch and Evan burst into a fit of giggles that were too cute for Evan's own good. "You did make the room cold, didn't you, you little brat?"

"I was just trying to make it all better! Heat you up, 'Evan winked.

"What a slut."

Randy grabbed a handful of gummy bears and stuffed them into Evan's ass, making Evan giggle. "They feel ticklish, Randy!"

His giggles were cute.

He was so damn ticklish.

Randy put another handful inside, stuffing his little Evan before he rammed inside of him to turn everything into mush. Even through that, Evan could almost taste the gummy bears in his mouth.

"Great, I'm fucking a geek."

"Sexy nerd!" Evan piped in, giggling again.

"A confident geek."

"Sexy."

"No, cute."

"Sexy!"

Evan pouted a pout that he must've picked up from ten year olds. Damn, he was just so cute.

Randy kissed Evan's nose. "Fine, you're sexy."

Randy moved through Evan's hole, feeling every bit of Evan's not tight but looser hole. But stuffing it had made almost no room for his cock to move yet Randy was determined to feel the warmth of Evan…

Ted's phone vibrated.

"Now's not the time!"

Evan giggled even more.

"I swear, Imma hurt that boy tomorrow…" Randy had a very good idea of what he was going to do to Ted. That was their cycle. Randy fucked Ted, Ted fucked Cody, Cody took it like the little bitch he was and the cycle restarted over again. Randy smirked but Evan was shaking Randy's shoulders.

"MOVE!"

"You want me to move, huh?!"

Randy didn't like being ordered around, especially by little Evan and with that, he rammed so hard into him that Evan looked like he was going to cry for a moment but he took delight in the feeling of pain as it subsided and then his lips fused with Randy's, kissing him and working his way back into dominance but Randy wouldn't have that as he slipped out and rammed in, making Evan buckle his hips forward and continue to kiss his upper lip, suckling while Randy pounded in and out.

After a moment, Randy had spilled his contents inside of Evan, pulling out so he could stare at the mess he'd made.

He picked out a gummy bear and stared at it for a moment and Evan giggled before shoving it into Randy's open mouth when Randy wasn't looking.

Evan stood up and ran off, mashed up gummy bears and cum falling from Evan's ass, soaking the hallways and Randy ran after him…

* * *

"What are you doing?"

It was six in the morning.

Jeff was cleaning up Randy and Evan's mess while Jeff stared at them, 'hmm?" he was confused.

"Well, Vince wanted me to do this 'cause I wanted to watch my brother's match tonight and he thought to have a little fun with that since I'd do _anything_ to see that fucking match…why, Ran? Do you know something that I don't?"

"Why doesn't the janitor do it?"

"He's too disgusted. I think he knows what it is but he wouldn't tell me." Jeff rubbed the cloth to absorb the liquid, and then picked up the gummy bears one by one to throw them into the trash can. Jeff's jeans were stained with the liquid.

They both burst into laughter.

"What?"

John Morrison stared at them before his eyes widened with horror at what his Jeffy was cleaning up.

John leaned down towards Jeff's ear.

…

"_WHAT?!"_

Oh great. Jeff fainted.

* * *

_**Oh no**_**. The evil request of doom by my lovely, beautiful **_**NeroAnne**_**, XD!**

**Title: Lime Jello  
Summary: Ville tried to move but he twitched. "Fuck soccer." "You're still playing today." "Bambi…we're in the middle of a mountain-" "Excuses, excuses…" Ville/Dani…  
For: who else? I wouldn't do it for anyone other than mah darling Kasseh.**

**That one is gonna have a bit of a plot only 'cause it's rape, XD!**

**X Sam.  
**_**(donate to the Kasseh & Sam love foundation. LOVE YOU, ANGEL.)**_


	17. Lime Jello: DaniVille

**And I bring you the worst written chapter of this entire thing, and it's Chapter 17. I'm supposed to be good at rape but God, here, everything just turned out horribly weird. If one can make sense out of this…O.O.**

* * *

Title: Lime Jello  
Summary: Ville tried to move but he twitched. "Fuck soccer." "You're still playing today." "Bambi…we're in the middle of a mountain-" "Excuses, excuses…" Ville/Dani…  
For: who else? I wouldn't do it for anyone other than mah darling Kasseh.

* * *

God, that was a nice dream—

Then he fell.

Bam held his head. He hit it hard, didn't he? He hated fidgeting in the tiny bed. It barely fit him, and he had to share it with Ville too. The horror. Wait, where was Ville? His eyes scanned the room to find his best friend and he had found him, sitting down with pinstripe black pants over an oversized black cardigan, playing with his hair.

"Good morning, Ville!"

Bam stared up at the clock. "Seven in the morning already? Wow, I overslept," he said in sarcasm.

"Shut up, Bam."

"You're just pissed 'cause of soccer."

"I hate the fucking 'Coach' of our team. Who in hell's name picked him anyways?"

"First of all, she's one of my relative's best friends and is very good at soccer and second of all, be nice."

"Wait, that's a girl!?"

"She still thinks you're a girl, Ville."

Ville blinked, looking down at the floor. Ville tried to move but he twitched. "Fuck soccer."

"You're still playing today."

"Bambi…we're in the middle of a mountain-"

"Excuses, excuses…"

"BAM!"

Ville rested his head on his plopped up knee. "We're in danger zone anyways…there's a stupid kidnapper running around in these parts, you know? Or have you forgotten, dear Bam?"

Bam just stared at him before shaking his head. "Nah, I remember…" he looked up at the ceiling. "Dear kidnapper, if you can hear me, I have a nice boy right here that's gonna sit soccer out 'cause he thinks he's sore."

"I can't move, Bam!"

Bam grabbed onto Ville's arm and tore him from the chair.

"WHY YOU-?!"

Ville fell towards the floor, grabbing onto Bam's arm and forcing him down with him, glaring at him as Bam laughed, tolling over his back.

"You need a new best friend then."

"I have one." Ville crossed his arms.

Bam grabbed onto a book and sent it flying towards Ville who caught it and had fell down. "Take your new best friend!"

"What the fuck are you doing with a Chemistry book? Aren't you 30 years old!?"

"…yeah, I am. Which reminds me, if you ever find my niece, tell her to stop hiding her Chemistry book in my luggage."

"Such an odd family."

Bam grinned and picked Ville up to embrace him. "THANK YOU!"

"Can't breathe…Bambi…"

"I'll take that as a yes. We're going to soccer!"

* * *

The Coach watched as her 'team' played against another 'team'. It wasn't very professional on both sides but it was only for fun to them…for her, this was business. Defense…the ball…oh, where were those two idiots?

"VAM!"

Ville and Bam turned around to face the female who was glaring at them. Then Bam tried to focus on the game while Ville tried to focus on something other than the fact that his body was reducing to nothing but jello and he was going to fall down any moment.

Then it seemed the game was gone.

Ville sat down and took a swig of water while Bam ignored the Coach's words. In moments, they were alone again.

"So who's the weird guy here who has his name as Vam?" they looked up to face Johnny 3 Tears who sat up at a table.

"It's Bam." Bam grinned, 'but the Coach doesn't want to say 'Bam and Ville', Vam is much easier."

"You two stink at soccer."

"Well, he's a singer and he distracts me with his lovely voice…"

"Really?"

"Hell no." Bam looked up at Johnny who was now playing with the cuffed bracelet on his wrist before looking down at them both. "By the way, that Dani Filth guy is starting to creep me out…"

"Dani?" Johnny asked. "Ah, he's okay. Can be a tad bit…Dani but what can you do?"

Bam shrugged as he stared at Dani who was on the opposite section, talking to an equally scary dude. "But he's glancing at us…at Ville…should we be worried at that? Or is he just trying to scare the shit out of us?"

"I don't live with us. The only one I know in our team is Da Kurlzz. You know, the faggot over there?"

"Yeah, we see him…"

"Ville?"

Ville stared at Dani as Dani glanced at him every few moments but there was something in those eyes…something all too dangerous…some sort of warning that he was supposed to listen to…something…

Completely and utterly horrible.

* * *

"Snowed in."

Bam stared down at the scene in front of him. Too much snow. Too much snow… Bam turned his head around. "Ville? Where are you?"

Oh great.

He lost him.

* * *

"Oh, look at you, pretty little thing…"

Ville's eyes slowly opened to realize that he was on the floor. The cold. The ice. Damn. He was on the floor of the snow. Ville looked around, nobody…nothing…just an endless void of nothing… Ville blinked, trying to understand what was going on when he felt hands touch at his body, cold hands slip underneath his sweater, a fire enlightened…

Dani.

"You're my victim now…"

Dani was the one kidnapping people.

Dani's hands slipped pulled off Ville's sweater, and he couldn't move. The soreness of his body from soccer…

God no.

Shit.

Dani smirked, knowing he'd gotten him right where he wanted him. "Pretty little victim with pretty innocent green eyes…and curly dark hair…"

Dani grabbed onto Ville's hair, making him gasp in horror.

"Leave me alone." Ville snapped, trying to sound strong but there was a point of weakness in his voice.

Dani grinned a smirking grin. "You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get away from me…"

Dani bit down at Ville's ear, as Ville let out a gasp of horror, his eyes looking around to try and find anything he could but there was nothing but Ville's backpack that had fallen and a flipped over container that had green jello in it. Dani's eyes darted to where Ville was staring at.

"Are you hungry?" his voice was darker, sharp and hit him harder than ever. "Aw, poor little Ville is hungry, as hungry as Hell…"

"No-"

Dani cupped his hand over Ville's mouth as he bit down his earlobe. "Don't say anything, Jelly."

Ville nodded his head at him, just trying to get this horrifying nightmare over before anything else happened as Dani grabbed Ville's container, opening the lid and staring down at Ville's body. He could definitely play with this. Dani's hands roamed around Ville's pants, staring down at the pinstripe design before slowly unzipping him.

Ville felt like a doll.

He truly did.

Undressed and exposed, his back presses against sheer cold ice in the middle of nowhere, where nobody would save him and he was in a fucking heap of trouble.

Ville tried to move but Dani pushed him down, tackling his lips towards Ville's.

"I'll tear you up…" Dani smirked.

Ville shut his eyes, trying to erase those words from his head.

He could feel Dani's fingers slowly maneuvering inside of him, the cold, slimy green dessert was in his ass, as Dani's fingers played with Ville as if he owned the place. Dani bit down his lower lip, just watching Ville's face change from horrified to disgusted and horrified as Dani shoved his fingers further down, feeling the warmth and tightness of him. "This is nice, isn't it?" Dani's smirk would not leave his face.

Ville just stared at him. "Get off me, you sick-"

A slap.

"How about you don't talk and I won't kill you?"

At the mention of death, Ville shivered and shivering had made him realize how cold this place was. He was freezing ice and his body was already aching from the game. Dani's hand balled a fist into Ville's hair. "Your hair is pretty, isn't it? Pretty, pretty hair…" Dani yanked his hair upwards, causing Ville to felt a jolt of pain.

Ville's breathing turned soft and sharp, staring at him.

"Can't talk?"

"Get off me." Ville forced the words out of his mouth.

"Like I told you, 'Dani slapped Ville, staring at the red mark that had been formed in seconds, 'don't talk and you may just leave, Jelly."

Ville just glared at him before nodding his head.

"Oh, you're cute, aren't you? Trying to act strong while inside, you're shattering as hard as ever? Very cute. I must applaud you."

Dani forced Ville's legs apart as he pushed inside of him, causing Ville to let out a scream of agitation. His eyes blurring with unshed tears as the electrical pulse of pain exploded throughout his body.

"See, shattered as hard as ever…"

Dani's finger tucked behind strands of Ville's hair as he kissed him, hard and rough while Ville tried to push Dani back. God, he can't fucking breathe…

"Fuck…you…"

"Can't talk. Cute."

Ville tried to regulate his breathing but Dani was determined to finish this. Ville's hand tried to reach for the damn bag that laid, half the contents spread out into the freezing snow and Dani continued to pound into him and when he pulled out, he stared at the contents of Ville's container, before he shoved an entire handful of the substance inside of him before ramming into him again.

Through the tears, Ville continued to try and reach out for his bag. God, the bastard was enjoying his struggle, wasn't he?

Dani kissed Ville's hair and tugged at his hair violently, causing him to stare back at Dani's eyes.

"Jelly, you're acting very disobident."

"Get… that-that _thing_…out…of…me…"

"The stuttering is also cute."

Ville's eyes drifted towards his bag as he continued to reach for the strap, while Dani was tiring him out even more, shoving inside of him in a pace that made his entire body throb. When Ville finally reached the strap of his bag, Dani had grabbed onto Ville's shoulders and pulled him upwards so he was sitting while Dani spilled out his seed inside of him. Ville pushed him off, rubbing off his tears while Dani tightened his grip around Ville's shoulders to give him a light kiss.

"Okay! Get off me! You hurt me! Happy?"

"Very." Dani smirked, standing up to wear his clothing while Ville grabbed his inhaler out of his bag, staring as Dani lwalked off. Ville looked down at his legs, the mixture of blood and fluid disgusted him, the remains of the jelly cold as his body burned against the too blazing cold inferno underneath him…

Dani stopped abruptly in his position and smirked again.

_"Until next time, Jelly."_

* * *

**O.O. What in hell's name was that? XD! Seriously. XP!  
**

**I'll do you another one, babeh, just to make up for the crappiness in this one but if I had breathing problems and I was being raped, that's all I'd be thinking about, XD!  
**

**DANI SCARES MEH. O.O. Very much. He's after me I tell you! I KNOW! The nightmares say it all…O.O. I still don't understand the pool stuff that I keep on getting with him though. Anyways… **

**Title: Geisha  
Summary: the Japanese dress can be so yummy. Rey/Edge.  
For: _Diatheawwedevil_**

**X Sam.**


	18. Geisha: ReyEdge

**It's been a while since I worked on this thing…XD.**

**So yeah! **_**Candy and Icing**_** is back. X3. But nobody's gonna read anymore. XD. It's been a WHILE.**

* * *

Title: Geisha  
Summary: the Japanese dress can be so yummy. Rey/Edge.  
For: _Diatheawwedevil _&_ xRey'sAngel_

* * *

Adam Copeland snuck into the room. He wouldn't want anyone to know his unhealthy obsession…Matt wouldn't let him forget it and the tough status of Adam as Edge would be broken because of this one childish-like obsession. Adam opened the TV and set his tape, eagerly sitting down to watch the show in front of him and grinning like Hell. He came around WWE an hour before everyone else to watch this in peace since he bunked with Jeff and Matt in the hotel and they were light sleepers, he couldn't watch it anytime else…

"Adam Copeland?"

Adam turned his head towards Rey, who was laughing. "Anime? Really?"

Adam just glared, blushing insanely and pushing the tape out of the receiver and pushing it back into the back. "Just shut up, okay? This leaks out and…" Adam sighs. "This leaks out and I'm doomed for a life of shame and ridicule."

"Dude, it's just anime. Hell, I know that Jeff loves it."

"Jeff is a chick. This is different! I'm a man, a man who watches sports and not cuddly anime shows." Adam just looked down.

"Anime? Cuddly? Anime isn't quite manly but it isn't girly either. It's kinda kid-like but I like it." Rey smirked, grabbing onto something from his bag, 'in fact…we have a bit more until the others show…"

Rey shut the door and walked into the bathroom, stepping out moments later, wearing a satin Japanese dress, his body adorned with the soft white color, and the blue designs that made Adam want to throw the delicateness away and find some fiery in him. Adam watched as Rey teased him, about to pull off the belt but only tightening it more and more later on…

Tightening…

Adam's flesh was already pulsing with heat as he jumped but Rey pulled away, running away from the horny Adam and giggling as he skipped, his dark flesh pulsing against the white dress and Adam wanted to take it off – now.

Rey stopped in a moment, grabbing onto a Japanese chocolate bar, Geisha. He grinned as he took a bite of it, and Adam wanted to eat him – felt as if Rey tasted just like the chocolate that was now melting in Rey's mouth.

"I thought you were Spanish."

Rey let out a laugh. "And I thought you were a Canadian dude who woke up early to watch reruns of hockey."

"I do that as well!"

"Oh, really?" Rey shook his head. "No, you wake up to watch anime shows and you hide under your bed after horror movies."

"THE FUCK! MATTHEW MOORE HARDY IS GONNA PAY FOR SAYING THAT TO SOMEONE!" Adam exclaimed.

Rey laughed and grinned, staring at Adam. "So that was actually true?" Rey came closer to Adam and tugged at his belt, his eyes burning with mischief and trouble as Rey seduced him with that voice of his… "Oh, I take pleasure in tainting your mind, Adam."

"Oh no. You're going to be screaming _Edge_ and _I_ will taint you, my dark desire."

Just before Rey could start running again, Adam pounced onto him and tore off the sash, leaving the dress to open and Adam's hand went towards the silk. He didn't want to take off the dress – no…Adam pulled off his pants and belt, letting them drop to the floor and then Rey played with the waistband of his boxers before pulling them down as well, Adam let the sash fall towards the floor as Rey grabbed onto the bar of chocolate that seemed to be in the pocket of his dress, he broke off a part of it and then bit down at it.

Adam grabbed onto the chocolate before Rey could finish the bit and then pressed it against Rey's cock, making him shiver in pleasure. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Adam smirked as he pushed the chocolate into Rey's mouth. "There."

"That's gross."

Rey pulled out another chocolate and pushing it up Adam's ass then pulled it out in a second and forced it down Adam's mouth. Adam pounced on him again and bit down at Rey's shoulder. "My dark desire and my cunning bitch, you will pay!" Adam pushed inside of Rey and grabbed onto the chocolate, basically cracking the chocolate and biting into it, allowing the cold chocolate to melt as Adam traced his chocolate-coated tongue around Rey's nipple, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck! Your tongue is…"

"Cold, talented and has an edge?" Adam winked.

Rey continued to shiver as Adam pounded in and out, Rey moaning screaming Adam but that wasn't what Adam wanted. He wanted more. He stopped midpoint and cracked a piece of chocolate pressing the coldness against Rey's thigh as he pressed on through and the heat in the room and their bodies seem to melt the chocolate in moments as Adam rubbed it against Rey's thigh, slipping the chocolate underneath Rey's thigh, causing him to shiver at the still hot yet cold liquid.

Adam's lips pressed against the liquid, his lukewarm lips… God.

Rey wanted to push him off, he didn't want to submit to Adam and that just made it all the more fun for Adam as he pushed himself inside of Rey once more, pulling a piece of chocolate towards Rey's cock, allowing it to melt as he pounded in and out then he pressed his lips against that area, so warm, so hot, so cold…so everything. And with one final pound, Rey gave in. "EDGE!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Adam smirked. "And who am I?"

"You are Edge, the Cutting Edge, The Rated R Superstar…EDGE!" Rey felt him pound one more time before he allowed his warmth to fill inside of Rey, Adam kissed him quickly before standing up and laughing while they looked back at the door where Matt seemed to stare and then shake his head.

"Too much sushi, Matt…you're just imagining things."

Matt felt dizzy as he stumbled backwards. "Please, someone tell me this isn't real."

"…meow." Adam simply said.

Matt's head spun as he exited out the door.

"Meow? Really, Adam?"

"And you're my Japanese mouse." Adam stuck his tongue out and then Rey let himself laugh as he kissed Adam's cheek.

The sound of Matt hitting the floor could be heard.

"…can we take him to the hospital first? I think he fainted…"

**

* * *

**

I added everything Japanese I knew of: anime, the chocolate, sushi (YUM! SUSHI!), and the dress thing. XD. The characters might as well be Japanese. :3

**Since we're on a Rey roll here…**

**Title: Whipped Cream & Chocolate Syrup  
Summary: Evan. Rey. And ChipMUNK. Oh Lord.  
For: **_**xRey'sAngel**_**.**

**This is like 5-6 months overdue. XD. Speaking of stuff that ish overdue… XP. I have a fic for _browngirlwrites _that should be written and I forgot about it…-_- next chapter to this?**

**X Sam.**


	19. Cream & Chocolate Syrup: ReyEvan

**LOVEEEEEEEEEE SHINEEEEEEEEEEE! **

* * *

Title: Whipped Cream & Chocolate Syrup  
Summary: Evan. Rey. And ChipMUNK. Oh Lord.  
For: _xRey'sAngel_.

* * *

Rey watched.

This was supposed to be a normal outing, with Jeff, Rey, Phil and Matt. Of course, the second Rey heard_ Phil and Matt_, he wanted to choke on his food at that moment but now – here he was, bored, him and Jeff watching the two suck their faces. Hell, if they can, they would've fucked a long time ago. Matt's hands were exploring Phil's body as he pressed him down and continued to suck onto his lower lip.

"…yo, Romeo and Juliet Rated R version, can you please stop this?" Jeff exclaimed, annoyed, crossing his arms. "…besides, you know I'm upset about my break up!"

Jeff and Randy Orton. They were together for about four hours until Randy cheated on Jeff. Well, what did Jeff expect? Then again, Jeff did want an excuse to get them to stop making out even if Jeff was now hooking up with Cody Rhodes of all people. They didn't seem to be listening to him and kept on kissing each other.

Jeff smirked and pulled out a video-tape. "Might as well."

"…who hasn't seen this?"

"…Dad."

Matt instantly broke out of his position and Phil fixed his hair, grabbing onto lipstick and applying it on his lips, just to hide the redness of his lips from the excessive kissing. "Ha," Jeff laughed.

"Fine! We'll finish this at my hotel room."

"…and you better clean up, boy. I'm not cleaning up your shit!" Jeff exclaimed as he watched them both run off towards their car and Jeff watched his phone buzz as he giggled at the number before he shoved the phone to Rey. "…hey, Rey…guess what time it is?"

Rey just stared at the alarm.

_8:00.  
Bring Rey for his blind date._

Rey just glared at Jeff. "Jeffery fucking Nero Hardy!"

"…I wasn't aware that 'fucking' was a part of my middle name."

"…you…you…"

"OKAYTHANKSILOVEYOULETSGO…"

Moments later, Rey was being blind-folded and the car ride was silent. He couldn't tell where they were going and he didn't want to. The second he was in some sort of apartment, he could tell from the stairs and all, Jeff greeted his friend and talked to him for a moment before sitting them both down at the table.

"And Imma go now!" Jeff called, shutting the door behind him.

Rey smirked. "…do I know you?"

"…yes." Evan giggled under his breath. "…oh, you know me."

"…aren't we kinky?"

"Oh yes." Evan's voice was more of seductive.

"…hmm…" Rey stood up and touched Evan's hand, bringing him close to him, and then kissed at his neck. "Hmm…you don't taste like anyone I know…"

Evan bit down at Rey's neck. "And you don't either."

Evan felt Rey's hands go up and down his figure before he pulled off Evan's shirt and then bit down at his nipple. "…and you don't feel like it either." Rey reached in for a bottle of anything on the table. Anything that could be classified as a lube. He couldn't tell from the bottle but he was sure it was a liquid. Rey planted a bunch of butterfly kissing at Evan's neck before tugging at his pants, pulling them down and his hand brushed against Evan's flesh… grinning. "No underwear?"

"Why do I need it?"

Rey pushed the end of the bottle into Evan's ass, it was almost as if he knew the person he was now fucking…in fact, the body was familiar. The taste did have a hint of something he knew of…Rey's hands pressed against Evan's flesh, causing his hips to thrust forward, pushing the tip harder into him, and Rey squeezed at the bottle, the liquid spewing out…and the scent hit him. Chocolate syrup. So sticky and so fun. Rey's fingers traced along Evan's ass, feeling the stickiness of the syrup mend into the liquid of Evan's ass… "Yes." Rey said, before pushing the bottle out and grabbed onto another bottle beside him, he just loved playing this game…

Rey pushed the tip of the bottle into Evan once more and he moaned. The tip was bigger, Rey could tell if it caused Evan to make a sound like that… he shook and squeezed but then he realized that it was whipped cream so he pushed his finger in just enough to turn in the nozzle and the cold whipped cream filled him… Rey licked his lips. It was like making a sundae…

Rey threw it away and striped as quickly as he could've before pushing into him, hard and fast, and the feeling of the stickiness mending in with the cool cream, the solid turning into liquid, as if everything in Rey was turning into liquid as well… Rey let out moan as Evan panted and Rey continued to push in, and out, and he wanted to go as deep as he could be midway, he realized that he got stuck.

Rey tried to push himself out but he couldn't. "…how do I get out?"

Evan grabbed onto Rey's arms and tried to pull him out, Rey's cock pressing against the walls of Evan as he tried to pull him out and Rey tried as well, panting and sweating and trying to get out of this mess and their legs moved as they grabbed onto each other's hair and their flesh and just anything to try and pull themselves out and they had a few moments later, Rey had came into Evan, the warmer slippery liquid pulling them out easily as Evan laughed.

"…should we take off our blindfolds?"

"Yes."

Both of them did at the same time, and a gasp filled the room. "Evan?" Evan was the one that made Randy cheat on Jeff…after Jeff decided he wanted a real relationship.

"Surprise!" Jeff laughed, grinning and walking in, from the curtains. "See…Cody told me that Evan had a crush on Rey for a while now and that Evan was drunk when Randy and I were hooking up and so was Randy. It was Cody's party they went to and Cody and I pretended to date when we figured it out so that this plan would be a perfect set up! Evan didn't mean it and I thought it was kinda cute that he liked you so…to make it up for it, Evan said he'd do my blind date idea! And this is how this came to be. I called Randy and all and we're getting back together…"

"Where do Romeo and Juliet come in here?"

"…they were fucking while all of this was happening." Jeff rolled his eyes. "I swear, Phil is so…animated all the time…but that was nothing compared to you two tonight."

Rey and Evan blushed and stared at each other.

"I was talking to Matt and he came to pick us up. If he ever finishes with Phil…I swear…those two get on my nerves sometimes but I can never tell Matt that. He'd eat my head off-"

"_JEFFERY FUCKING NERO HARDY! I'M STILL ON THE PHONE WITH YOU AND YOU PUT IT ON SPEAKER!"_

"…why has fucking turned into my middle name again…?"

**

* * *

**

Okay…

_**browngirlwrites**_** next…'cause I told her I'd do this for her for a while now but never got to it…'cause I had no inspiration. It was supposed to be a songfic but I'd die before I put Gaga's lyrics in my fic. XD. So inspired by "**_**Bad Romance"**_** -_- sadly…here comes to you this fic…**

**Title: Pepsi & Cake  
Summary: Rings, Pepsi, chains, pools, braces, and cake. Punkertaker.  
For: **_**browngirlwrites**_**. :3**

**X Sam.**


	20. Pepsi & Cake: PhilMark

**Dude, I watched the vid, I listened to the fucking song more than 12 times and I still don't get what to do with it so…this is something I just really did quickly…-_- …the Dani/Ville was still worse than this. XP. Lalheen 3ala el salfa, okay? XD.**

* * *

Title: Pepsi & Cake  
Summary: Rings, Pepsi, chains, pools, braces, and cake. Punkertaker.  
For: _browngirlwrites_. :3

* * *

He gave a detailed idea to Mark of everything he wanted in this sexual act. This sick role-play of his.

Maybe it was 'cause they met at night, at midnight, maybe it was the fact that Phil wanted it to be so isolated, in this pool he booked privately, and then, when Mark went there, his eyes burned with shock at what was beside him, Phil, who was lying beside the water, his knees into the water, but that wasn't what shocked Mark, no…it was the fact that Phil was wearing a tight black skirt and a cropped black top that was so tight it looked like it was squeezing him…come to think of it, the skirt wasn't that flouncy at all. It was as tight at the top. He looked like he picked his clothes five sizes smaller…

And he had a huge belly ring of a butterfly, his hair in his face and his lip ring also in the centre of his lips. Phil grinned at him. He looked so tortured. His eyes looked like they were threatening to hold back tears. If he was acting, then he was extremely well at it. Mark walked towards him, and Phil gave him a look to be in character, annoyed and agitated. Mark rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

Off set, he wasn't at all the dark person he was on set. He looked bored right now and full of shock.

"…take me." Phil whispered. "Show me how much you love me."

Phil pushed his hair back, showing off pale white flesh and Mark's lips touched at the cool neck, kissing it softly as Phil let out a soft moan, his hands into Mark's hair. That was when Mark noticed that Phil chained his hands together and his hips had a bunch of chains as well…Mark just stared back at his own clothing, black pants and a black tank, his pants also had a bunch of chains dangling from them… Mark's eyes went to Phil's hand, a bunch of rings as well…Mark kept trying to be in character as he bit at Phil's earlobe and grabbed onto Phil's skirt, feeling the tightness of the waistband and he blinked as Phil brought him closer. He wanted it to be this way.

Phil moved away for a moment and his hands went to a plastic bag before dumping a Pepsi can and a carton full of cold cake, trapped in its foiled tin. Phil grinned over at Mark, 'I'm yours."

Mark tried to stay in character…he tried to be the Undertaker for a moment, and he would've gone rough on him. He grabbed at Phil's skirt and tried to push it, lifting Phil off himself, the skirt was just that tight—and Phil intended it to be that way. Mark bit down his lip as he pushed the skirt off forcing and Phil felt as if his skin was being torn as well and Mark could only get it until Phil's knees and it wouldn't go down anymore, Phil crouched upwards, his ass in view as Phil sat in a position, Mark grinned at him and pulled down the lacy shorts and then slowly tracing his fingers against Phil's black panties, before pulling them down as well. Mark stared at Phil's ass for a moment but then flipped Phil over, Phil was breathing heavily as Mark grabbed onto Phil's ring and discarded them forcefully, a bit of blood falling.

Mark stared at the look of amusement and want into Phil's eyes. He wanted it this rough. He wanted it so badly… and Mark did not want to disappoint. He couldn't let Philip knew that he was hesitated about this entire thing. Mark's emotions had to be suppressed in this matter as Mark's teeth bit at the edge of Phil's shirt and Mark's hands was tearing off the material, trying to, finally letting Phil's chest breathe but he didn't allow that for long as he bit down at Phil's sensitive flesh, causing him to let out a soft yelp before pleasure crossed his face once more, Phil's hands going around Mark's head and pushing him as close as he can. Mark grabbed onto the chains and repositioned them back around Phil's hips, kissing at the area then biting it.

Phil let out a loud moan, his hair in his face, sweat trickling down his back and Mark let the torn clothes on Phil as he told him to crouch into his position. Phil went on all fours, doggy style as Mark stripped from his clothing. Mark grabbed onto the Pepsi can and Phil could hear the sound of Mark tearing the metal apart, the liquid falling underneath Phil, the acidic liquid underneath Phil and almost as if Mark was daring Phil to trip. Phil felt the metal dig against his thigh before Mark threw the remains of the metal inside of the pool. Blood seeping as well…the scent of blood and Pepsi filled the air and Mark grabbed onto the tin cover of the cake and pushed it inside of Phil's ass, causing his shoulders to move in pleasure. "Pretend you hate me…" Phil whispered against his breath.

Mark's eyes went wide. _'Pretend you hate me?' _this request that seemed so out of the ordinary…but still, Mark slapped Phil's ass, causing him to yelp like a dog and Phil nodded, tears spilling from his eyes…and Mark just stared at Phil's face, he seemed to be really in pain but his shoulders and his body was shaking in pleasure. He wanted this so bad…and yet it was hurting him.

Mark shook his head and pushed the solid cake into Phil's ass, allowing it to stuff him and then pushed himself inside, with the tin cover…Mark could only imagine the Hell Phil was feeling and Phil was shaking as he nodded towards Mark. "Yes…" Phil whispered.

"Fucking bitch, stay right." Mark snapped and Phil nodded his head in agreement as Mark slipped inside of Phil again, causing Phil to almost lose his position as Mark tugged at the chains, pushing them against Phil's flat stomach, causing the pain to ignite inside of him… Mark bit down at Phil's earlobe, as he allowed his finger to press against Phil's stomach and Phil grinned. "…hell…yeah…" Mark said under his breath, grabbing onto Phil's hair and jerking his hair upwards as he pushed inside of Phil, Phil's body hitting against the cold acid, it was like he was bathing in freezing poison…and Mark continued to push in him mercilessly, and the tears continued to slip out of Phil's eyes as Mark tugged at the chains harder and harder, blood falling but Phil told him not to care over the phone.

Mark watched as Phil's breathing got worse and worse…

Mark came into Phil and then slipped out easily, the warmth of Phil's ass plus the heat and coldness of the acid…Phil just stared at Mark upwards, his shoulders shaking as he flipped himself over and Mark saw the damage that he did. The blood on Phil's stomach…and Phil seemed to grab onto the skirt once more, panting heavily. "It was wrong to love you," Phil's eyes burned with tears. "I thought this would make me hate you…I still love you…" Phil's voice was a breathless whisper now.

"…I'm sorry for being in love with you, Mark…"

Now, Mark could tell this was no act. The tears…the pleasure in pain…Phil was in love with him. "It's so stupid…for someone like me…to fall for someone like you…you're married, with kids…and I…I'm reckless and stupid…I love you, Mark…" then Phil pulled the object out of the skirt, a knife and he plunged it through his stomach, his eyes wrenching in pain as Phil said another breathless "I'm sorry" before his body turning over and the knife sliding into the water.

Olive eyes casted over the water once more, to look at the emptiness inside of them before they shut tight…

* * *

…**okay. This is the only thing I can come up with and take it as it is or go away. XD…I took rough sex to a new extreme. OH HELL YEAH! ;D**

**Next is for **_**MonkeysUncle**_** once more. XD.**

**Title: Cheetos *which I despise*  
Summary: "Oh, Mike, I got another weird kink for you." "It better not be another tattoo up my ass, Cena…"  
For: **_**MonkeysUncle**_**.**

**X Sam. **


	21. Cheeto's: MikeCena

**LONG TIME NO WRITE, HUH? I went on a writing spree soon so you shouldn't worry about that! XD! I has chapters of TBCE, TS and SP ready! *Sad thing is that barely anyone's reading them :(* **

**What happened to the entire WWE universe? Nobody reads anything anymoore. D:**

* * *

Title: Cheetos *which I despise*  
Summary: "Oh, Mike, I got another weird kink for you." "It better not be another tattoo up my ass, Cena…"  
For: _MonkeysUncle_.

* * *

_Fuck him._

Gorgeous. With a perfect ass, a lovely straight back and textured hair in the right direction._ Fuck him._ He was completely and utterly gorgeous and he knew it. John Cena's eyes were fixated upon Mike as he moved around the apartment they shared. Mike was in one of those tank tops that exposed half his back, not that he cared. Mike's smile alone was captivating and sweet. His skin looking soft, beginning for John's teeth to torture it.

God, he was beautiful. He was completely and utterly beautiful. And damn, did he know it.

John had pulled his arms apart and Mike had jumped onto him, smirking at him.

"Oh, Mike, I got another weird kink for you..."

John loved experimenting with kinks. He tried having Mike walk in high heels and slam the stiletto onto his bed, and it was quite sexy. He'd had him in a thong against the kitchen table. He'd had him in skirts. He'd tried to put candles around into the cheesiest romance scene ever. John was married but dammit, Mike was just too damn irresistible and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He suspected that she was cheating on him anyway. Actually, he knew she had various men to entertain her at night and that didn't mean he didn't love her, nor did it mean she didn't love him - that was completely lustful.

"It better not be another tattoo up my ass, Cena..."

"No, no!" John laughed. He remembered that he wanted Mike to get a tattoo and he had, then wore a thong to expose it. The leather skirt that tried to hide his exposed ass hadn't exactly hid anything and in seconds, Mike was fucked down the staircase. They were then caught by Anabelle, whom had been getting the groceries upstairs. She'd stopped, laughed and Mike had buried his head into John's shoulder, blushing horribly. Mike would never forget that experience. And Anabelle wouldn't forget Mike's ass, as Mike would point out every two minutes. He'd honestly been ashamed of the experience but at the same time, he didn't regret it.

Mike had looked at him, purring. "Do you love me?" he slurred.

"You know we're just fun and games, baby." John had asked. Mike had never said 'I love you' and John had never said it either and they both knew why. Their 'relationship' was full of sex and intimacy but they had never really figured out much about each other, or so they claim. In truth, Mike knew everything about John, from his favourite breakfast to the colour of the socks he was going to wear on Monday morning and John knew everything about Mike, from the apple-shaped birthmark that he was ashamed of that was on his thigh to what was his favourite movie snack. They'd even gotten into each other's routines, walking up every day at the same time, in the same bed, and John would brush his hand against Mike's hip when he was cooking them breakfast, usually with nothing but his underwear on from last night's events and they claimed they never saw each other when indeed, their lives were based on seeing each other twenty-four seven.

Mike had nodded, giving John an open-mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Mike had moved his body fluidly, almost as if he was dancing when they kissed. His body moved slowly but it was completely sexual in John's point of view. John had slid his mouth down Mike's neck and had reached to get a bag of Cheeto's that was near him. "You're addicted," Mike had said, letting out a soft moan as John bit him. Mike had super-sensitive skin so the smallest bite had caused Mike to react. That was always good, John had decided. He'd slipped off Mike's pants and shoved the Cheetio in his ass. It had caused Mike to sit up right. "Fuck you, John! I'm guessing the powder's all up my ass."

John had slowly moved the Cheetio inside of him, feeling Mike's body continue to move upwards and downwards to the feel of the Cheeto inside of him. "Yes, no, a little downer."

John had moved the piece of food into Mike as instructed. "Yes, yes...oh yes!" Mike had screamed out, his voice seductive as he reached towards John's face and had kissed him, attacking him with strong passion.

Mike had felt another Cheeto up his ass and Mike had made a face.

"You make the funniest faces when we have sex..."

"Fuck you." Mike had said, letting out a moan as he spread his legs apart, feeling a lot of friction. Mike's eyes were closed softly and just in the instant he was distracted in, he'd felt John's thick cock slamming into him. Mike's arms were suddenly gripping tightly against the sofa cushion. "Oh yes! Come on, John! Fuck me!"

"You make the loudest of sounds, Mike-"

"What did I say, Cena?"

With that, John started thrusting in and out of Mike, building up friction as he'd tried to go as fast as possible. He could tell by how hard Mike was gripping onto the soft and by how loud his moans were that he was doing well. He'd slapped Mike's ass, something he'd normally do, causing Mike to come completely as he took a deep breath, face full of ecstasy. John laughed and shoved himself into Mike again. "How does it feel to be alive, baby?"

Mike had been moaning too loud for John to notice a response as he had shoved himself in one last time before he'd come inside of Mike, spilling hot liquid. Mike had felt John's warmth penetrate through him and John smirked. "So what do you think of this fetish?"

Mike had stared at him before staring back at the packet of Cheeto's. "I say we get this full of your jizz. I'd love that."

John had laughed.

Mike had a soft smile across his face. "I love you."

John had stared back at him, unable to comprehend the words that Mike was saying. "Mike...?"

"Forget it. Just fuck me again and get it over with."

"If you say so...?" John had responded, reaching to rub Mike's hair, unable to comprehend what Mike had just told him... he tried to ignore but there was a voice at the back of his head, staring at Mike as he'd returned to a position in order to fuck him again. _But maybe I love you too... _

* * *

**I wanted a slightly sadder one-shot that most others. It's an open-ending so you can guess what happens laters on!**

**X Sam.**


	22. Chocolate Whipped Cream: TedBret

**PFFFT.**

**I forgot this fic even existed.**

**No, it does not exist. You are **_**imagining**_** me updating because secretly, you want to marry me and have Scottish children with me that eat Lucky Charms.**

**Just sayin'.**

Title: Chocolate Whipped Cream  
Summary: Bret, sweetie, time for your bubble bath. Ted/Bret.  
For: Kimber

Bret McCoy DiBiase hated –_hated_- taking baths.

It didn't matter that he was now a grown man and had a brother that was working in the wrestling business…nope, not at all. The only thing that mattered was that he hated the soapy bubbles touching his skin and he hated being submerged in the lukewarm water and he would sometimes have a timer just so he wouldn't have to feel so clean. It was like cleansing away a part of the day, the odor that came with being a man—the perfume _a la masculine_ that he carried around quite strongly and proudly.

He liked smelling like things found in nature, like twigs and mud, like leaves and pine trees and he liked the manliness of it all. Just because Ted was a wrestler, he was thought of as manlier than Bret ever was and that clicked on buttons that Bret didn't even know existed but he didn't whine and he didn't complain because truly, that was a woman's job and Bret DiBiase was no woman. He bore nothing on his hips but the leather belt that held all of its assets for gardening and the weight of the world was on his shoulders but that was just typical, wasn't it?

The shiny sunny daylight was reaching his curtains and he found himself stretching, his back strong and firm and then just as he was going downstairs to make his regular breakfast of two eggs, two pieces of toast, with mushrooms on the side – he realised that in the usually empty table, there was his oh so famous brother Teddy sitting there with a red plate of mushrooms, eggs, bacon and a piece of toast on the side for some carbohydrates but of course, the plate consisted of more protein than anything else and to wash it down was a protein shake.

_Puh-lease_, Bret wanted to slam his belt and move away but he didn't. He simply smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible. Ted noticed his slightly displeased tone of moving but didn't say anything. Bret made his way towards the toaster and started making his breakfast. Ted scrunched up his nose. "Bret, how old are you? You didn't shower yesterday, did you?"

"No, a man's odor is special. I like to make it last." Bret simply responded.

"Bret!" Ted laughed loudly, causing Bret's hatred for his brother's too-full attitude to rise to its limits but he still managed a smile as he made a coffee, stirring the sugar and cream and allowing the scent to finally allow his brain cells to function. All Bret could see were scenes of mutilating Ted in a hundred different ways whilst wearing Lady Gaga's bodysuit and a meat tenderizer into his hand, slamming in Ted's face, chanting _"YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME." _

But…instead, Bret just sighed and Ted had shaken his head, pulling up his shake and sipping from it. "You're a kid, you know that, right?"

"I'm not!" Bret rejected, sounding whinier than he thought he would and so the silence consumed him afterwards before he glared back at his brother. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be off in your big-shot wrestling gig and off fucking random girls?"

"I'm married—"

"Like you care," Bret huffed into his coffee, with a sick little smile onto his face. "I know you, big brother and you're in no shape or form faithful to anyone for as long as you'd like to be, isn't that true?"

"Once," Ted responded. "That's just it. She was a quickie."

More silence before Ted broke the ice again, and caused Bret to jump. "Speaking of banging girls…" Ted was quizzically staring at his brother before shaking his head, 'you're gay, aren't you?"

In that second, all could be heard, the crash of the yellow mug to the floor and Bret punching his brother hard into the jaw, holding the collar of his brother's green shirt and staring at him with cold, hard eyes. "You bastard!"

"I know you, Bret," Ted shook his head, and he pushed Bret's chin up. "I know you, baby brother and one thing's for sure, you try to hide it all by being 'manly' but really, you need a bath and you need to admit that you're really gay, you know. Dad's been suspecting that."

"Is that why he loves you more than me or is it because Teddy is in the business or _what_?" Bret responded, unable to keep his thoughts to himself as Ted dragged his brother up towards the bathroom and opened up the water. Bret was trying to move away from his brother's grip but Ted's grasp on Bret's yellow-red-and-orange plaid shirt was strong and Bret found himself tiring out.

"He doesn't love you more than me, Bret."

"He does. He does!" Bret responded, watching as Ted started filling the tub with water. "You're going to bathe me? Like a little kid? You're fucking serious?"

"You are a kid, Bret."

"No, I'm not."

"Really?" Ted looked at him with a half-smirk onto his face.

"I'm hungry." Bret said, wanting to move away but Ted shook his head, pushing his brother backwards as he reached in to rummage through the drawer of the dresser beside the bathroom.

"Let me guess. Childhood habit. You still keep half your snacks in your drawer."

"No."

Ted pulled out a can of chocolate whipped cream and smirked at him. "Really?"

"Just stop it! I hate you!" Bret tried to push Ted but the stronger Ted had a forceful grip onto Bret's hand and pushed him off the door and locked it. "So what? Do you expect me to just undress in front of you?"

"You don't care. You never cared. Are you scared, Bret?"

Those were the magic words being spoken. Bret instantly was taking off his plaid shirt to expose the white shirt underneath. He was then proceeding to take it off as fast as possible, as if he was in a race. Ted was shaking his head as if to say 'same habits as before' as Bret continued to undress himself until he was completely naked and smiling at his brother as if he'd accomplished a feat of a lifetime.

"Now, get into the tub, baby brother."

"This is stupid."

"How do you think I feel?"

Bret moved towards the water and laid his body out, feeling the warmness of the water but there was sleepiness in his eyes. He looked very tired and sluggish and seemed like he just wanted to get out. He was reaching for the shampoo and massaging it through his hair and just as he was getting used to it, he felt a hand creep up behind him, pushing him into the water and pushing him off. A naked Ted was joining Bret, and Bret stared at his brother as if he was insane. "TED!"

"…admit it. You're gay." Ted responded, still smirking.

"How do—?"

In an instant, Ted's lips met his brother's own and they were exchanging nothing but emotions through the kiss. Bret melting into his brother's arms, like cheese melting into the deepest pores of a sandwich when in the toaster. Bret pulled off for a moment and their eyes met. Ted waited for Bret to call him sick. Instead, he heard his brother mumble "I'm hungry."

Ted threw the can of chocolate whipped cream towards Bret's hands.

"If you answer me one question, I'll do whatever the hell you want," Bret responded, causing Ted to raise an eyebrow. Bret slowly put the chocolate whipped cream on the surface of the orange-and-blue tiles and then stared back at Ted with soulful eyes and a smirk on his face. "When was the last time you had chocolate whipped cream anyway?"

"You could have any question in the world and you choose to have that one."

Bret nodded, reaching to get the can again into his hand and then squeezing the chocolate-y foam into his mouth before nodding his head, grinning at him.

"Not since that night."

Bret raised an eyebrow. "What night?"

"You know that night..." Ted sighed softly. "That night, Bret, dammit! That night I saw you fucking naked and into my man's Cade's arms. I left Cody alone for a minute to go get some chocolate whipped cream from your cupboard, and then I heard something in the bathroom and knew there was no way in hell you were taking a bath and walked it only to see Cade – holding you like this..."

Ted's hands were around Bret's shoulders. "Leaning in like this..." Ted's face was inching closer to his face. Bret's breathing was getting more ragged.

"And then what?" Bret smirked. He was playing the game and he had Ted in his hands and it felt powerfully amazing.

Ted's breathing was as frayed as Bret's own. Ted closed his eyes and remembered the scene for a moment. "I wanted to fuck you. I wanted to fuck you so badly, driving my cock inside of you, to tear you into every way possible...I wanted to hit every nerve in your body and make you cum for me. Not for Cade. For _me_. I wanted you to beg, thrust your hips into the air and fucking scream. Fucking fuck, Bret..."

"And...?" Bret asked, continuing to allow the smirk to play on his lips.

"I want you to taste me, you fucking whore. Look at what you're doing to me," Ted allowed Bret to hold his erection before Bret purposely let out a soft moan under his breath and that was just it. Ted grabbed onto the bottle of whipped cream and then shoved a great deal of the cream inside of Bret's lips. Ted squeezed the cold liquidized foam into his hands as he coated Bret with it. Coldness touching Bret's skin – causing Bret to wrap his arms around Ted's own, suggestively raising his eyebrow at him as Ted had massaged his own cock with the chocolate foam. He then proceeded to shove himself inside of Bret's body without an indication of what he was to do, causing Bret to nearly jump up as he felt the warm water and the cold foam integrate to make the most wonderful sensation he'd ever felt.

"You slippery and wet and gorgeous bitch," Ted laughed. "So slippery I can feel every flab of skin allowing my cock to slowly slide in smoothly – fucking amazing."

"If you swear one more time, I'm going to fucking kill you," Bret snapped at him.

Ted allowed another laugh to make his way before he hit Bret again. It was fast, as Bret had noticed. Ted noticed how flexible Bret was, and wondered in how much positions Bret could actually wrap around him like a little Earthworm wrapped around a finger. Bret had wrapped his legs around Ted's waist, his arms still entangled within his neck. "How flexible was Bourne?"

"How did you –?" Ted asked before Bret had kissed him. Ted had chosen the moment to feel Bret's smooth leg line as he'd slipped in and out as quickly as possible, feeling the warmth of Bret's inside, and he'd grabbed onto the chocolate whipped cream again before he'd shoved the tip of it on his ass, causing Bret to nearly jump up as his nerves prepared for the coldness. His sensitive skin meeting the coldness with a welcoming sensation. Ted had shoved himself inside of him with his wet cock, feeling nothing but the coldness mish together with the warmth of the water, and the "_ahhh ahhh ahhhhhhhhh_" erupting from Bret's lips, girly freak. Each note of his voice was squeakier than the last.

Ted had hit him one last time before allowing his cum to infiltrate his ass, making Bret allow every emotion to escape his lips with a moan. Bret's body was still trembling under Ted's touch, allowing Bret to look like he was flying in another universe. "_Yeeeeeeeees_," Bret let out, with a smile reaching his lips. Ted nearly laughed at the look of ecstasy on his brother's face.

"Someone's on crack."

"Shut the fuck up, brother."

"I'll leave you to it," Ted had slipped out of the shower, smirking at his little brother's displeasure. Bret had to bathe now and Ted knew that that would kill him but just as he was to leave, Bret held Ted's arm and then allowed a smirk to make his way towards his lips. "There's a little mess near your cock. _Riggggght_..."

Ted had cleaned himself just before he'd slipped out so he didn't know what he was talking about before Bret wrapped his lips around Ted's cock, allowing it to harden again at the feel of Bret's moist tongue. Bret had slipped around and licked around, knowing where to bring about Ted's senses before Ted had come inside of Bret's mouth. Bret moved away, watching the liquid spill. "_There_," he finished the sentence.

"You are so paying for this."

"_Maybe_," Bret winked at Ted.

**Holy goat's crap.**

**It's been so long since I've posted an update here I'm sure people forgot I existed. **

**Title: Pudding  
Summary: "You better tell them that you belong to me," Randy growled as he watched Evan move from one dressing room to another. Evan pouted at him. "You're no fun anymore. A little flirting is harmless." Randy raised an eyebrow with a smirk meeting his face, "you know what else is harmless...?" Evan/Randy.  
For: **_**QueenofYourWorld**_

**Love on xx I'll update tomorrow. I swear on my cinnamon-scented coffee! **

**Sam. **


End file.
